


A Robot, A Brain, and A Human

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Lila and Alex were living their normal teenage lives when the Great War hit Sanctuary faster than anyone could have predicted. Being excited that both their families got accepted into the Vault-Tec Program they have no idea about the struggles they are about to discover once the vault doors finally open.





	1. Chapter 1

(Sanctuary, MA, October 21st, 2077)

After having spent hours deciding on an outfit and making sure her hair is just right, Lila exits her parent's home wearing her most expensive Sunday dress with her hair pinned up in curls. She is holding a small box wrapped in paper designed to look like the insides of a computer device and tied with a green bow. Today is her best friend's big day and she wants to be sure she looks her best. As she walks the sidewalk she notices right away that her neighbor's Mr. Handy is busying himself in the garden. She steps up to the white picked fence and grips the smooth, painted, wood trying really hard to hold back her excitement.

"Codsworth!" She calls out to him while trying to rise her voice so that he can hear her over the sound of his blades and clips. "How are you doing today?"

He slowly revs down his tools then turns to greet her. "Well, good afternoon Lila. Where are you off to in such splendid attire?"

She giggles, "Oh come on Codsworth, you know today is Alex's eighteenth birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh is that really today? Must have slipped my mind."

She giggles again, "You're so silly. Anyway, you should come along too." She holds out her hand as a gesture for him to join her.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I would love to but I just can't this year."

Lila's expression drops a bit. "Why not?"

"Well, as you know the mister and misses just recently had a baby and with both of them away at work I couldn't bare to leave Shaun unattended."

"Then just bring him along too. I am sure Alex's parents won't mind."

"No no, Miss Lila. I really must insist on focusing on my chores, but do be careful. I would hate to think what might happen if one of those military tanks roaming around just happened to nudge the sidewalk."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I'll see you later then Codsworth!" She shouts as she continues down the street.

"Have a good day Miss!" He waves happily, then reluctantly returns to the garden.

Lila walks a few blocks and soon finds herself on the streets of Concord. Paying no mind to any of the military events taking place around her, she makes a b-line to Alex's apartment complex. She steps up to the door as quietly as she can while wearing high-heals. She doesn't want anyone to know she is there just yet. She takes out her pocket mirror and double checks that her make up and hair are still in place. She then pockets the mirror and caresses her palms around the rim of her dress. When nothing feels out of place she is able to find the confidence to press the intercom. She takes in a deep breath to try to calm her heartbeat.

"Hello?" A male voice answers over the static sounding speaker.

"Hey, Alex! It's me... duh..." she replies awkwardly.

He chuckles, "Hey, Lila. I'll buzz you in."

"Thanks!"

The door screeches it's warn out buzzer then she hears the door unlock. Hastily she makes her way up the stares to his apartment. He opens the door right away to greet her.

"Hey," he greets with a smile.

Lila's heart melts just a little bit more each time she is greeted by is glossy, gray, eyes. At first she is so captivated by them she doesn't realize that he too has dressed up for the occasion. Normally he just wears lounging clothes since he never really goes outside, but today he is wearing a blue, button down, shirt and tan khakis, with his tarnished, silver, hair washed and combed to one side.

She snaps herself back into focus, "Um, happy birthday!" She holds out the present to him with both hands out in front of her.

"Oh, that is so nice of you. Thanks." He takes the gift from her.

"It's nothing really. You can probably guess by the paper what's on the inside."

"Don't tell me it's that new Eyebot chip I've been wanting?" He asks excitingly.

Lila doesn't say anything and instead just pinches her lips closed.

"Ooo, I know that look!"

He opens the door wide to allow her to step inside. She closes the door behind herself then admires Alex's excitement as he sits down on the living-room couch and tares into his gift. The ribbon and wrapping go flying into the air, then land peacefully on the floor, as he pops open the lid to the box. Inside he finds exactly what he was hoping for. His expression lights up and a big grin spreads over his face.

"So what do you think?" Lila asks.

"OMG you are the best friend in the whole world! Thank you!" He gives her a warm hug. "Where were you able to find it?"

"Oh, I know a guy who knows a guy."

He places the chip between his fingers and studies it closely.

"So, how far along are you with the project?"

He lowers the chip to look at her. "I am almost done. Just a few more parts and she will be ready to go?"

"She huh?"

"Of course she. Something as beautiful as my Eyebot deserves only to be called a she."

Lila giggles, "Whatever you weirdo." She takes a set on the couch next to him. "So, where are your parents? Didn't they want to be here for your big one eight?"

"Naw, why would they? It's just another day to them."

"And to you?"

"Hell no! Just as soon as I can find my own place I am moving out ASAP."

"God, you are so lucky. I wish I could move out of my parents place."

"Well you only have two more days until you're a legal adult. Why can't you?"

She lets out a long huff, "My parents want me to go to college and there is no way I can pay for that shit on my own."

"I thought you were going to tell them you didn't want to go to a university?"

"I did tell them but you know parents. They wont listen and since I haven't had a steady job like you it is not like I just cut off my means of income."

"That really sucks. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, what's worse though is if I go off to college then there will be months at at time where the two of us won't get to see each other." She looks into his eyes with worry in hers.

He tries to think of a proper response as quickly as he can. "Well... that doesn't mean we won't get to talk to each other. We can call each other every day. Deal?"

"Deal. Oh hey by the way, have you received any kind reply about that Vault-Tec Survey?"

"No," he replies disappointed. "How about you?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Man, how cool would it be to get accepted into one of those though? Then there would be no worry if a war breaks out because there would always be a back up plan."

"It would be even more cool if we both got accepted into the same one. Then we could hang out every day without worry of school or work."

"Yes! That would be so awesome! Our lives could be video games all day every day!"

They both laugh simultaneously. Once the laughter dies down they both just sit quietly unsure of what to say to one another. Their hearts race faster and faster as they slowly lean into one another, both having lost control of their movements.

Lila realizes what is happening and suddenly tells herself this isn't the appropriate time for them to be left alone like this. She stands up to leave but not before intentionally placing her hand on top of his just to get a feel of his soft, warm, skin if even only for a moment.

"Well, I guess I best be getting back."

Alex stands up to stop her. "Already? But you just got here."

"Yeah I know but... I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be filled out if I'm gonna make it into a decent college and I really shouldn't wait until the last minute." What she has told him is not a complete lie but it certainly isn't a reason she would have to leave right away. She just needs any excuse to pull herself away before she ends up doing something they might both regret later.

"Okay, I guess I understand," he replies sadly.

His body language makes her heart hurt. She doesn't like seeing him upset. "Hey look. If I get most of it done tonight then maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I have a double at work."

"Okay, but you'll definitely be at my birthday party right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"Awesome 'cause just so you know, I will have a surprise ready when you show up," she teases.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Nmm mmm, you will just have to come over and find out. Well, have a good evening Alex." She moves towards the front door.

Alex calls out to stop her again, "Hey Lila!" She turns and waits for him to let her know what he wants. His throat becomes dry as his eyes just barely move in order for him to look down at her heals, then back up her yoga toned calves, which become hidden under her dress, that leads up over her chest, where he continues upward to her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know... you look really pretty today."

Her heart flutters and she loses her breath for a moment. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

They both chuckle then Lila has to force her legs to lead her out of the building.

(October 23rd, 2077)

Come noon time Lila is still awaiting impatiently for Alex to show up to her party. All of the other guests have already arrived and she refuses to cut the cake or open any of her presents without him. As they all sit around the dinning-room table her mother returns from fetching the mail. She holds up an open envelope for everyone to see.

"It's finally come everyone! Our results for the Vault-Tec survey!"

"Oh my gosh mom! Did we get in?"

She holds her tongue for a dramatic build up, "We did!"

Lila jumps up from her set and makes her way over to look at the letter. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Which vault did we get accepted in?"

"It says right in the letter that you, your father, and I have all been found legible for access to Vault 111 if the need should ever arise."

"That is great Mrs. Hammond. You guys are so lucky. Congratulations!" Says the party guests.

Lila looks to her friends. "I only wish we all could get accepted."

"Well there is suppose to be room for one thousand people in each vault so you never know," her mother replies.

"Yeah," Lila responds knowing the likeliness of that is slim to none. She returns to her seat at the table just as the doorbell rings. Her heart jumps up to her throat. "Is that Alex?" She asks doing a poor job at hiding her excitement.

"Just a moment. Let me answer the door first," her mother replies.

Her other friends begin to mock her. "Why do you even like him?"

"Yeah he is such a geek."

"Shut up you guys," she mutters as her face turns bright red.

Alex steps into the room holding a small, ring sized, box for a present. All the other guests look at her implying that they know what the evening has in store. He quickly tucks it away inside his pocket as if everyone hadn't already see it, making the moment even more awkward.

"Happy birthday Lila! Sorry I'm late." He gives everyone an awkward wave.

"That's alright. Come on, sit down. We're about to cut the cake."

After the festivities the rest of the guests decide to head out leaving Alex as the last guest. As if it has become like any other day, Lila heads to her bedroom to wind down. Alex uses the restroom then soon after joins her. Not wanting the rest of the family to hear what he is about to say he closes the door behind him.

"Alex, you know that my parents-"

"Yeah, I know, I know, just let me do this real quick." He kneels down on one knee before her. Again Lila's heart jumps and she finds it hard to breathe. "Lila, I got accepted."

"Oh my gosh you did? That's great, so did I! Which one?"

"Vault 110!"

"Oh umm," her brain becomes scrambled. She is not sure how to tell him that they aren't accepted to the same vault.

He waits impatiently for an response. "So... what about you?"

"I umm..." she is cut off by her bedroom door being opened quickly.

Alex stumbles to the floor trying to hide his stance.

Her mother stands in the doorway angrily. "Lila, what have I told you about keeping this door open when you have company?"

"I know mom," Lila says annoyed.

Alex intervenes, "That was my bad Mrs. Hammond. It won't happen again."

She turns away still angry and makes her way down the hall.

He turns back to Lila, "Sorry."

"It's fine," she whispers, "What don't you want her to know?"

He gets back to his knees and taps his fingers against his pocket. He bits his bottom lip as he debates on going through with actually giving it to her. He swallows hard then pulls the box from his pocket. He takes her by the hand and places it within her palm. She is terrified by what she assumes lies inside.

"Alex I-"

He hushes her, "Just open it."

She does as he asks and peals the purple wrapping paper from the box. Sure enough it revels a velvet, ring, box. She looks into his eyes one last time before opening it and she can tell he is super nervous. She pulls up the top of the box and inside is a silver band with the word 'Promise' engraved around the interior. A tear slides down her cheek. She takes in a deep breath realizing she has been holding it in this entire time. She turns to look at him again.

"Alex, it's beautiful," she continues to whisper only this time it is more from being out of breath than being intentional.

"Now I don't want you to think that I am trying to pin you down or anything. I just figured it would be nice if I could give you something that reminded you of me whether you go off to college, or if we end up in separate vaults, you know. I mean, I would have done the traditional thing and given you my class ring if I had one."

Her tears of happiness quickly turn to tears of sorrow. "I don't want us to have to be apart," her voice cracks as she begins to cry.

Alex stands up from the floor and sits down on the bed next to her. "What do you mean? We said we would stay in touch."

"That's not enough for me. I don't want us to have to wait. I just want us to be together."

Alex is shocked that she has just come out and said it all of a sudden. "Is this the surprise you were keeping from me?"

She nods her head.

"Wow, I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

She slowly leans herself towards him. This is the moment. The moment they can finally have their first kiss without anyone saying that it is not a choice made by two consenting adults. Their lips become so close, they can feel each others hot breath caressing their face. They tilt their heads to keep their noses from colliding. They want so badly to know the taste, the feeling, the connection.

"Lila Swara Hammond!" Her mother yells from the hallway.

The two of them pull back from each other startled by her interruption.

"What mom?" Lila responds annoyed.

"Don't 'what mom' me! I saw what you two were about to do!"

"Mrs. Hammond, your daughter and I were just-"

"Alex, you need to zip those puckered lips and head home, right now!"

"Mom, this is not a big deal."

"You zip it too missy!" She points her finger hard at her, then at Alex, then towards the front door. "You, leave, now!"

"Then I'm leaving too!" Lila snaps.

"Oh no! You and I need to have a talk!"

Lila looks to Alex apologetic. "I'll call you later, okay?"

He nods his head.

"Oh no you won't!" Her mom yells.

Alex is escorted out the door but he does not leave right away. Instead he sneaks around to the back of the house where the window to Lila's room is partly open so that he can listen in on their conversation.

Lila continues to protest. "Mom why do you have to act like this? Alex is a nice guy, you know that."

"I don't care if he is nice! I care that he is ruining his life and now he wants to drag you down with him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb because I know you're not! You have a bright future ahead of you what with getting strait A's in every class and yet he is a layabout who never even graduated high school!"

"Alex was never going to keep me from school mother. He was just telling me about how he wanted us to stay in touch once I left."

"Yeah sure, that is how it starts. Then before you know it, you are skipping classes just so you can have more time to see each other, then he knocks you up, and then you're stuck at home, taking care of a baby, while he is out working pay check to pay check just to keep you and your child alive. Is that the kind of future you want?"

"I don't need to listen to this." She moves past her to exit the house.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk! All this hot air is making me dizzy!"

"If you leave this house you are in big trouble young lady!"  
Lila steps out into the sunny day only to be greeted by a number of tanks flooding the streets. "What the hell?" She mutters.

Alex comes out from behind the house to meet up with her. "Hey, hold up!"

"What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. What's going on with all these tanks?"

"I don't know. There are many more than normal so... it must be something big."

Suddenly a siren breaks out signaling the area is in danger.

"What the fuck is that?" Lila panics.

"That's a military siren."

One of the soldiers from inside a tank begins to speak over a loudspeaker. "Attention citizen's of Sanctuary! This is not a drill! If you have been accepted into a vault, please make your way over to the appropriate site immediately! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

"Oh god Alex, this is it! I didn't think this day would actually come!" Lila says worried.

"It's okay. Don't get worked up. Let's just do as the military asks, okay? Let's go."

He takes her by the hand as they move quickly down the sidewalk. Lila notices Nate and Nora carrying their baby Shaun out of their home and towards the vault but Codsworth is nowhere to be seen.

Alex continues to try to pull her along with him but she pulls away.

"Lila, what are you doing? We have to go!"

"Just give me a second." She hurries through the gate and into the house. She finds Codsworth idling in the living-room. "Codsworth! What are you doing? Come on!"

"I can't go Miss Lila. The vault is reserved for humans only."

"That is bullshit! I am sure they could use robots on the inside. It is not like you guys use up food, or water, or anything."

"I'll be alright Miss. I can survive a nuclear fallout. You can't. Now please, get to safety."

Alex enters the house. "Come on we gotta go!"

"But Codsworth..." Unsure what to say, her body acts on impulse and she gives Codsworth a kiss where she believes is the equivalent to his cheek, leaving behind a perfect, pink, lipstick mark.

"Take care Codsworth. I hope you are still here when we get back."

"I'll do my best Miss."

The two of them hurry down the sidewalk and at the beginning of the dirt path a soldier stops them. "What is your vault number?" He demands.

"110," Alex answers.

"And yours miss?"

"111," she answers nervously.

Alex looks to her saddened that she hadn't told him sooner. Before she has a chance to apologize the soldiers pull them in opposite directions.

"Okay, miss your vault is right up that hill to the right. Sir, hop on the truck and we'll get you over to yours."

"Alex!" Lila cries as she is escorted away.

"I love you Lila!" He hollers before being shoved into the truck.

"Let's go miss, there is not much time!"

She makes her way up to the vault gate where everyone from the town is begging to be let in. With tears streaming down her face she approaches the man in uniform holding a clipboard.

"Name?" He demands.

"Lila Hammond."

He gives the clipboard a quick glance. "You're in. Move it!"

She runs past the rest of the soldiers following their points to the platform. An explosion is heard and a bright flash fills the sky.

"Bring them down now!" She hears a man yell.

The platform descends just as the fiery blast rushes over them. As they descend deep into the vault entrance all Lila can think is 'Did Alex make it to his vault? There was not much warning before the bomb hit. 'If only I had moved faster.' She continues to cry to herself. The platform comes to a halt and the gate before them opens.

"Please watch your step," a man in blue instructs.

She waits until the others head up the stairs then she follows as the last one in the group. She rubs her hands up and down her arms trying to warm up her goosebumps.

"Please be okay," she whispers.

As she enters the main area her mother and father are waiting impatiently for her arrival. As soon as they notice her they cry out to her.

"Oh my god! There she is! Over here sweetie!"

She hurries over to them and they share a group hug.

"Mom, dad, you made it!"

"And you made it too. We were so worried about you," her dad says.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Thanks mom."

Another man in blue steps into the center of the room. "Alright folks, let's get you all into your vault suits so that we can move you deeper inside where you will feel more comfortable." He presents a woman holding up a vault suit.

Lila steps over to her.

"Just take a suit, step behind one of the curtains over there, and put it on."

She does as she is asked and heads behind a curtain. As she undresses herself in front of the mirror, she gives herself a once over to be sure she has no cuts or bruises from the soldiers grabbing her. She has a bit of a mark on her right arm but nothing serious. She strips off her dress as well as her shoes and stalkings. She is not sure if she is suppose to take off her bra and panties so she decides to keep them on. She laughs to herself as she thinks about all the effort she has taken to pick out the perfect set expecting to show them off to Alex. She remembers the ring he gave her and hopes it hasn't fallen out of the pocket of her dress. She searches and finds it still intact. She takes the ring from its box and slides it over the left ring finger. She lifts the ring up to her mouth and kisses it.

"I promise I'll wait for you," she whispers.

Once she steps back out into the room she is led down a large hallway towards some pods sitting at the far end.

"Pods?" She asks confused. "Why are there pods in here?'

A man in a cleaning suit answers her, "The pods are only temporary. They are meant to pressurize you before you can head deeper into the vault.

"Just go on sweetie," Lila's dad instructs. "We'll be waiting for you on the inside."

Filled with fear Lila steps up into the seat of the pod. The door quickly closes behind her and she suddenly begins to panic even more than before. She has become a goldfish and for the first time in her life she realizes what loosing control actually means. The pod fills with a knockout gas and everything becomes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

(October 23rd, 2289)

A loud hiss fills Lila's ears as she slowly wakes up from what feels like a sleep that only lasted a few minutes. Her eyes are so cold and crusty that she can't even open them normally. She tries to lift her hands up to her face to wipe away the tiny bits of ice holding her eye lashes together but they feel so week it takes all her energy just to lift her arm. She tries again but fails.

"Mom, dad, I can't move," she whines. "Mom? Dad? Are you there?" She receives no reply. There is only the hiss that has died down but continues to echo throughout the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Still no answer.

She peals herself from the frosted seat by leaning all her weight forward. She looses her footing, falls off the pod step, and lands with a thud on the metal flooring.

"Owe, fuck!"

Now out of the pod she can feel the air is a bit warmer but not by much. Still on the floor she is able to rub her hands against her eyes and break away the ice. She blinks them open only to discover that the room is also slightly iced over as if she is standing inside a giant freezer.

"What the hell? Where is everyone?"

She struggles to her feet and grips the wall to help her balance as she heads down the semi familiar hall towards the main entrance.

Her nose suddenly picks up something fowl. "Oh god, what is that smell?"

She looks to the floor and sees a line of giant, rotting, cockroaches. She retches at the sight of them but is unable to vomit. Her stomach feels completely hollow almost as if every last bit of her insides has been cleaned out. She pinches her nose closed until she enters the main hall where she finds the skeletal remains of some other people dressed in vault suits.

"What the fuck happened to this place?"

She searches the area and finds a monitor set up at the entrance desk. Using what little computer skills she can remember from Alex, she is able to hack open the terminal to read the documents within. As she scrolls through the categories she finds one called 'Register.' She opens it up and finds the names of all the families who made it to the vault with a status next to each entry.

Davis Family

Father: Deceased

Mother: Deceased

Son: Recovered

Daughter: Recovered

Jones Family

Father: Disposed

Mother: Deceased

Daughter: Recovered

Howard Family

Father: Disposed

Mother: Released

Son: Recovered

Lila recognizes the name. "No, don't tell me these are for Nate and Nora." She continues to read on.

Hammond Family

Father: Disposed

Mother: Disposed

Daughter; Released

"Disposed? What does that mean?" With her hands now shaking she does her best to search through the console to find more information. She happens upon an entry about her family.

October 24th, 2077

Two members of the Hammond family unfortunately ended up being more of a liability than we initially inquired and had to be disposed of ASAP in order for our plans to continue on schedule. The father had a case of type one diabetes that made his poor health numbers too high and therefore too risky to use him for any further studies. The mother was not found to have any genetic disorders but upon closer inspection we discovered she had an infectious case of VD that we could not allow to spread to our other healthy vault participants. The silver lining actually ended up being that their daughter is in perfect health both physically, as well as genetically. She did not inherit her father's condition and therefor is a perfect candidate for further studies.

She turns away from the screen disgusted, unable to read any further. "So Vault-Tec murdered my mom and dad? All because they were not in perfect health? Why? What kind of studies were they doing on us while we were asleep?" She shakes her head, "No, I-I don't think I want to know. Oh god, but what if they implanted me with something? What if they took my DNA and used to for some kind of cloning experiment, or worse?" She slaps herself in the head with her palm. "No, I can't think about this now. I just need to find my way out of here."

She looks towards the vault doorway which has been left wide open. She descends the metal stairs to the platform. Being automated, the platform begins to lift up towards the surface. It suddenly hits her that maybe going outside isn't the best idea. She has no idea how long it has been since she was put into her frozen sleep. The surface could still be soaked in radiation. She couldn't justify staying down in that vault though either. So much death, so much stench. She just wants to see the blue sky again.

The gate to the surface opens and right away she is thrilled to find that the sky is in fact still just as blue as ever. There are no storm clouds or toxic smoke in the air. Just an endless, open, ceiling. Her eyes struggle to adjust to the light. As they gain focus, the platform comes to a halt, and she looks out past the hill towards her family home. At first she has trouble understanding what she is seeing but soon she comes to realize that she is looking at a makeshift town. It is not like anything she was expecting. Valut-Tec has always been a multi billion dollar company and she had only assumed that part of being accepted into a vault meant that your family would be provided for for the rest of their lives. A beautiful, high tec, house, a new car, living flowers and tress planted all around to make you feel as if the war never happened. But reality is nothing of the sort. Just slabs of old wood, traffic signs, and pipes all tied and nailed together to make what can barely be called a shack.

Signs of life can be heard from the hilltop. People chattering and industrial construction taking place. 'Maybe it is not as bad as I think.' Maybe someone she knows is even down there waiting for her. She walks the dirt path down the hill and up to the town's gate. A man carrying a rifle notices her right away and stops her.

"You there, stop!" He demands. She raises her arms and does as he asks. "What is your business in Sanctuary?"

"I-I live here," she answers nervously.

"I have never seen you around these parts before. What's your name?"

"Lila Hammond."

"Nope, never heard of that name either." He points his gun at her. "Now you better start telling the truth or you're gonna have a hole where your stomach use to be!"

She begins to panic, "Please, I just wanted to see if any of my friends made it through the war!"

"The war? What war?"

"The one where the bombs fell! I don't know! From what I understand it should have only happened about ten years ago!"

"When the bombs fell?" He thinks to himself for a moment. "Are you talking about The Great War of 2077?"

"Yes, that's it!" She answers quickly wanting so bad for him to put the gun down.

He looks up towards the Vault-Tec sign on the hill then back at her. "I see you're wearing one of those fancy vault suits. Did you get it from up there?" He points to the hill.

"Yes. The Vault-Tec personnel gave it to me when I arrived inside."

He thinks to himself again. "Alright. I'm gonna let you inside, but you'll be searched for any concealed weapons first then you can take a look around town, but any sign of funny business and you can be sure I will personally handle things myself!"

"I promise I won't make trouble sir!"

"Alright, approach the door but keep your hands where I can see them."

He disappears from behind the large wall. Lila steps up to the rusted, metal, door. She hears a leaver being lifted from the other side then after a moment the door creaks open. The men invites her in then shuts and barricades the door behind her. He then lets his riffle fall to his right shoulder as he pats his hands up and down her arms and legs. As she is being searched her eyes can't help but wonder to all the little shacks that make up a number of homes. They are all uncomfortably small and stacked on top of one another with obvious gaps and holes that make her wonder why you would bother having a wall in the first place. Just then she hears the sound of familiar humming coming from the direction of her neighbor's house.

"Codsworth?" She says to herself. She turns her head towards the humming and to her surprise it is actually him. Her voice fills with excitement, "Codsworth!" She hollers.

His humming ceases and he turns to figure out why someone would be shouting to him. He then recognizes her right away. "Miss Lila?" He approaches her immediately.

The man stops his search and turns towards him. "Codsworth, you know this lady?"

"Oh my yes! How could I ever forget the lovely Lila Hammond? Why you haven't aged a day. I take it you just woke up from Vault 111 just like Nora did two years ago?"

"Two years ago? What do you mean? I thought everyone was suppose to be released together?"

"Seems like you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave it up to Codsworth to bring you the bad news."

"The bad news?"

"Here, I'll let Codsworth lead you over to Nora's. She is not in town at the moment but I don't think she will mind having a guest at her place for a few days. Do you mind showing her Codsworth?"

"Not at all. Come with me miss."

"By the way. The name is Preston. Don't forget it alright? And sorry about before. If I had known you were a friend of Nora and Codsworth I would have never treated you that way."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Lila. See you around." He walks away from her as if with a need to be somewhere else suddenly.

Lila turns back to Codsworth who leads her into the largest shack that sits where her neighbor's house once did. He opens the door for her, and waits for her to step inside, before closing it behind her.

He presents to her the room which appears to be a kitchenette attached to a small living space. "Please make yourself at home."

"You call this home? This is nothing like what I was expecting." She takes a seat on the raggedy couch and feels a spring dig into her leg. She shifts her position to keep it from poking her again.

"Yes well, I can understand that you must be very confused right now, but I will do my best to help you better understand what has happened over the last two hundred and twelve years."

"Wait?" She panics. "What year is this?"

"The date is October 23rd, 2289. Exactly two hundred and twelve years since the start of The Great War."

Lila's head swims and for a moment her head touches the back of the couch before she is able to lift it again. "I'm sorry. How... how can it be over two hundred years later? I feel like I was only a sleep for maybe an hour."

"Mmm, yes. Cryostasis seems to have that effect apparently."

"Cryostasis. So I have been frozen all this time. But that still seems impossible. I didn't know humanity was capable of such things. Yet here I am. So what about Nora? If this also happened to her then I need to speak with her."

"I am afraid Nora is going to be out for some time. Her son Shaun recently passed away and she is working with The Institute to build him a proper memorial."

"The Institute? What is that?"

"They initially were a group of scientist who worked at the CIT but about a hundred years ago they turned their interests towards improving the technologies of the old world to start rebuilding a new one after the fall of the bombs. Lately however they are more commonly known as an underground boogeyman of sorts, due to the fact that they have been generating what is known as synthetic human-beings in the hopes of replacing those of us who survived on the surface world, so that one day they may rise up and populate with a bread of radiation free humans."

"So these synthetic humans, can you tell them apart from a real human?"

"Not the new Gen 3 models. At least while they are alive. The only distinction between a real human and a Gen 3 is a component embedded deep in their brains. In trying to search for one the result would end in death for a human or a synth."

"Holy shit. That is crazy. I bet Alex would find this all fascinating. Oh my god, Alex! Did he also make it out?"

"I'm sorry Miss Lila. I wish I knew. I have not heard anything involving Sir. Alex since the last time I saw you."

She lowers her head into her hands and begins to weep. "He must not have made it to his vault then. Fuck!" Her palms quickly become drenched. She begins to hyperventilate, which causes her body to seize, which in turn makes her feel like she is going to vomit. But still there is nothing to be expelled.

"Oh please miss. Don't beat yourself up over this. It all happened so long ago and there is nothing you can do to change things now."

She lifts her head and tries to wipe away her tears but they continue to soak her face. "You're right. I'll never see him, or my parents, or anyone else I knew from back then ever again. But at least you're still here Codsworth. I'm thankful for that."

"I'm thankful you made it back safely too miss. Now, you must be starving. How about I make you something in the kitchen? What would you like?"

"Ummm... I guess a burger sounds pretty good right now. Do those still exist?"

"They sure do, only now the meat comes from what is known as a brahmin instead of a cow but I am sure it will be close enough. Just give me a few moments and I will have it ready for you in no time."

"Thanks Codsworth. Also do you have anything to drink? My mouth feels like a sandbox."

"I sure do, would you like some water or do you prefer to have a Nuka Cola Quantum?"

"Well since I don't know what that is I guess I will just take a water."

She watches as Codsworth takes a glass into his claw arm and places it up against the front of his body. A small door opens and a tap pops out allowing water to drain out from his filtration system. She expected he was just going to give her some water from the tap, but she figures he must know something more about the cleanliness of the water if he prefers only to give it to her after it has been put through his own filtered through him. He fills the glass to its brim then gently hands it to her.

"Thanks."

She gulps down the water quickly then leaves the glass on the coffee table in front of her. She admires Codsworth as he moves swiftly to cook up her meal. Every movement of his always seems so necessary. He never wastes a motion if he doesn't have to. It is hypnotizing. Without realizing it, Lila begins to drift asleep. The side of her head rests against the back of the couch and within seconds she is fast asleep.

Codsworth notices her exhaustion and decides not to disturb her while he finishes cooking. After grinding up the beef for the patty, slicing off two pieces of razorgrain bread to make the bun, a piece of cheese, and a mashed up tomato, Codsworth puts the completed burger onto a clean plate and makes his way over to the living-room. He notices the empty glass on the table and gives it a refill.

"Miss Lila?" He says trying not to startle her awake.

She stirs and for a moment has forgotten where she is. "Codsworth?" She sees him holding out the meal to her. "Oh right. Sorry."

She takes both the cup and plate from him. Once again she downs the glass of water still feeling very thirsty. The burger he has made doesn't look the best but the smell is enough to get her stomach turning hard. She puts the plate down on her lap and lifts the burger up with her fingers. She takes the first bit and though it doesn't taste the way she is use to, it still tastes pretty darn good. She stuffs the meat into her face as grease drips from the patty, down her fingers, to her wrist, before falling to the plate.

"Oh my god Codsworth! This is so good! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure miss." He hands her a napkin for her to clean her face and hands. "May I suggest, once you are done eating I think it may be best if you lie down for a little while. You look exhausted."

"But it is the middle of the day. If I go to bed now then my sleep schedule will be all out of wack."

"I understand miss but you really need to build up your strength as soon as possible. There are a lot of dangerous things roaming around these days and one never knows when danger may strike."

"Well that thought certainly is not going to help me get to sleep."

"No worries miss. I shall watch over you to ensure you do not come to harm. You can also trust the protection of the rest of the settlers as well. Sir Preston is very passionate about keeping the residents safe."

"Wow, it is so different seeing you as a protector. I know that is kind of what you use to do for little Shaun but I would never have guessed things would turn out like this. I guess if you hadn't you probably wouldn't have made it this long. It's kind of scary."

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that you and Nora get anything you need. I care very deeply about both of you. You are the only ones I have left. No one else could care less about an out dated Mr. Handy." His eyes lower to the floor.

"Oh Codsworth." Lila puts down her plate and stands up from the couch to face him. "You don't have sound so sad. I'm here now and I have no intentions of leaving. Sure this place is strange and it will take me time to get use to it, but if this is just how things are then I am happy I don't have to do it alone. You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course miss." His eyes perk back up.

She gives him a smile and takes hold of his claw arm in order to lead him towards the bedroom. He notices the silver band around her finger and becomes curious. It is not high enough quality to be a wedding ring, and with no gem it is also not an engagement ring, but still the quality is nicer than an average silver ring. Lila slides open the door. Just like the other rooms the bedroom is small with very little privacy but the bed is mostly clean and looks semi comfortable. Still wearing her vault suit she climbs under the covers while still holding onto Codsworth the entire time. He looks at her confused. No one has ever kept such a grip on him before.

"Miss are you alright?"

She speaks already half asleep, "Stay with me Codsworth, please."

He thinks to himself for a moment, calculating all the time he might end up wasting not helping others in the settlement but at the same time he knows he made her a promise to give her anything she needs. He sets himself on the floor next to her while keeping his arm elevated so that she can continue to grasp it comfortably.

"Of course miss," he replies but she doesn't hear him being already fast asleep. He closes his eyes and rests idly with her for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

(October 31st, 2289)

Lila wakes up alone for the first time since she has been back. Feeling lonely she searches the room wondering where Codsworth could be. Sleepily she gets out of bed and heads to the living-room. She hears the sound of his booster hovering and heads towards it. She finds him with his eyes and hands burred deep in a giant crate.

"Codsworth, what are you doing?"

He lifts his head up out of the box startled by her approach. Lila laughs as she notices he has a pair of stalkings wrapped around his right eye.

"Oh, good morning miss. I was just hoping to get things in order before you woke up."

"What is the occasion?"

"You of all people should know. It is All Hallows Eve!"

"Halloween? You guys still celebrate that kind of stuff?"

"Well, only since Nora reintroduced it. She brought back all kinds of traditional holidays that were forgotten so long ago. I for one couldn't be happier. So what would you like to dress up as?"

"Do we have to get into costume right now? Usually Halloween festivities start in the evening."

"That is true but you see around here, Halloween is an all day event. Everyone in Sanctuary gets dressed up and decorates the street as well as their homes to start the day and then all the shops sell their spooky themed merchandise as well as giving out some free stuff in the spirit of the holiday. It is oodles of fun!"

"It all sounds really nice Codsworth but... I am not sure I am in the proper mood for such an occasion. I'm still pretty broken up about what's happened."

"And that is why I feel that you should go out and have a little fun. You have hardly stepped foot outside of this house since you got here and I think it might do you some good to get out and talk with the locals. You know, there are many people in this town who are eager to meet you. It is not every day they get to meet someone who is over two hundred years old yet doesn't look a day past eighteen."

"Maybe you're right Codsworth. Maybe it would be good for me to make some new connections. It might help me to forget the past."

"You can never forget the past miss. You can only alter your feelings about it."

She looks down at the ring still resting around her finger. Her expression becomes saddened as she thinks about the day it was given to her. Tears escape her eyes.

"I miss him Codsworth. I miss him so much."

"I take it that was given to you by Sir Alex?" She nods her head. "He really loved you didn't he?"

She looks up at him. "He told me just before we got pulled apart during the evacuation. I only regret that I never got to tell him how I felt."

"I'm sure he knew."

She nods then wipes her face trying to push away the hurt in her heart. "Well anyway. Let's see what you got in this crate."

Later that day just as the sun is about to set, Lila has grown tired from nearly everyone in the settlement being overly nice to her about her half-ass pirate costume. She feels like all she did was take a bunch of rags and tie them around herself as well as doing the same to Codsworth but everyone all day long had to come up and tell her how amazing she looks. She can see right through their faces, knowing full well the only reason anyone even cares to speak to her is because she is new meat and healthy at that. So many settlers are just so sick and dirty she finds it amazing that they are able to survive at all. Apparently bathing is not on the top of people's priorities these days.

She decides to check out the community kitchen in hopes to find some new dish that hopefully wont cause her to gag as soon as she sees it. So far the things Codsworth has been whipping up for her haven't been too crazy but they also have not offered much variety. Mostly just brahmin meats as well as dairy with a few vegetables. She wants something that is going to help this day get just a little bit better.

She sits down at one of the booths near the back corner and begins to browse the menu. There are so many words she is unfamiliar with and their aren't any pictures to help the confusion.

"Shall I grab you a drink while you are looking things over miss?" Codsworth asks.

"Umm... sure. Say, what is the drinking age nowadays?"

"Oh well there has been no such law since the war in fact. Around here it pretty much seems to be that if you can order a drink then you can have one."

"Alright, then get me something strong will you. I need something to calm my nerves."

"Right away miss." He hovers away towards the bar leaving her to make her decision.

As she tries to concentrate on figuring out what kind of animals a bloodbug, a yao guai, and a dealthclaw are, she can't help but be distracted by a group of three men whispering about her from one of the tables a few sections down. She lifts up her gaze only for a moment to look at them. They are all dressed like greasers, making them look more pathetic than bad ass. She quickly goes back to the menu disinterested.

The alpha of the group gets up from his seat and struts his way over to her. She tries to bury her face deeper into the menu to give him a hint that she is not in the mood to talk, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He takes the seat across from her.

"Hey baby blue. How are you doing tonight?" He asks filled with confidence.

"Baby blue?" She asks while placing the menu down on the table annoyed.

"Well yeah. You're the chick who came from that vault on the hill right? Had one of those fancy blue jumpsuits?"

"So..." she asks waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well, my buddies and I saw you over here by yourself and we figured you should come have some drinks with us instead."

"In case you're blind, I didn't come here alone. Codsworth just went to grab me a drink. He'll be back in a minute."

"So what? You can't drink with a robot. You'll have more fun hanging with folks who can actually drink with you."

Just then Codsworth strolls back up to the table carrying a tall glass filled with what looks to be like nothing more than a typical cola. He notices the disgust on her face.

"Is everything alright miss?" He asks.

"I'm fine Codsworth."

"So what do you say?" The man continues to pressure her.

"No thanks. I'm really not in the mood right now." She looks back down at the menu.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." The man reaches over the table and grabs her by the hand. She has to force herself out of his grip. "I said no!"

Codsworth turns to the man knowing full well what the man is doing is wrong. "Sir, I am afraid I have to ask you to take your company elsewhere. The misses clearly is not enthused by your presence."

The man snaps back at him, "Shut up you floating piece of trash! If it wasn't for the decree laid out by Nora to ensure your well-being, you would have been scrapped for parts years ago!"

Lila gives him a stern look. "Hey, tough guy-"

She is cut off by Preston who comes barging into the building. "What is going on in here?" As the man scuffles from the booth, Preston approaches him with his chest puffed. "Are we gonna have a problem again Sterg?"

"No boss!" He cowers.

"Good. Now get your ass back to your booth!"

He grumbles under his breath, "She's nothing but a freak anyway. Just hanging out with that robot all the time."

"Did he hurt you miss?" Codsworth asks.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for your help."

"Any time miss. Oh, here is the drink I got for you. A rum and nuka." He sets the glass down in front of her.

"Sounds good." She takes in a large gulp drinking down nearly half the glass.

"Woo woo Lila. Have you ever drank before?" Preston asks.

"Nope," she answers while taking another gulp.

"You need to take it easy with that stuff your first time. I don't wanna find you passed out somewhere in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry Sir. I will be sure that miss Lila makes it home safely. I won't let her out of my sight for even a moment." With two eyes on Preston he still keeps one eye on her.

"Be sure you don't. Who knows what could happen."

As if the gods decided to answer him, there is a sudden flash of energy that appears at his side. It startles everyone in the room and they all ready their weapons to attack. They settle down when they find that it is just one of The Institute's coursers.

Preston raises his voice in anger, "God damn it! What have I told you Institute boys about beaming in here without proper warning?"  
The courser turns to Preston. "I am sorry Preston, but this really can't wait." He then turns to Lila. "Miss Hammond, would you mind coming with me please?" He holds out his hand to her.

"What now?" She replies annoyed.

"Hey what is this about?" Preston asks.

"I have orders to take Miss Hammond into custody. Her audience is requested back at the Institute's headquarters."

"What do you want with me? I don't even know you people?" Lila asks frightened.

"Please, all your questions can be answered by Dr. Dean Volkert." He takes a step towards her still with his hand outreached.

Lila panics. "No, just leave me alone!"

She jumps up from the booth and runs for the door. Codsworth follows close behind. She sprints towards Nora's house so fast she immediately becomes out of breath.

"Miss do be careful!" Codsworth warns.

She nearly trips on the front steps from loosing her balance due to the alcohol causing her head to spin. She somehow makes it inside and all she wants to do is lie down on the bed. She tosses herself onto the mattress nearly breaking the beds legs off. Tears begin to stain the pillow as soft weeping sounds escape her throat. Codsworth slowly enters the room behind her hoping not to intrude.

"Miss, is there anything I can do? I don't like seeing you so upset."

She clears her throat then finds the courage to look at him. "Codsworth, how do you feel about me?"

"I care for you so so much miss. I would do anything to see you happy."

"You say that, but how do I know it is really true? How do I know it's not something you are just programmed to say?" She sits up to face him.

"The only proof I can really give you is that I have no real obligations to care for you at all. As a Mr. Handy my duty is to my owners which as you know Nora and Nate where the only two to fit that category. If things had turned out different, Young Shaun wouldn't have even been able to give me commands once he was older if I hadn't allowed him to do so. But it is because I care so deeply for those around me that I have chosen to delicate myself to all of you."

"Wow. I never would have guessed that. You really are amazing aren't you?"

"As are you miss."

"Really? What do you find amazing about me?"

Lila stands up and begins to remove the fabric that made up his pirate costume including the black piece that has been covering half his eye. She wants to see him as his normal self as he answers her.

"There are so many things really. You are kind, funny, intelligent, caring."

Lila finishes removing the fabric from him and begins to remove her own. "Anything else?"

"Well... you are faithful, dependable, moral, passionate."

She lifts up her shirt exposing her bra to him. She then allows her skirt to drop to the floor reveling her matching panties. This is the most skin she has allowed anyone to see outside of a swimming-pool setting. Codsworth becomes confused as to why she is stripping in front of him.

"And what about my body?" She asks sensually.

"You're body?"

"Yeah, tell me what you think of it."

"I... uh... well you certainly are a fine example of a healthy, young, lady."

"Oh come on. You can do better than that. Don't you find me attractive? What do you think about the size of my breasts..." she unclips her bra and slides it from her shoulders. "...the color of my skin..." her hands massage her breasts then down to her abdomen. "... or maybe even the shape of my hips?" She turns away from him and slides her fingers into the band of her panties then lets them join her skirt among the floor.

"Miss, I think you might have had a little too much to drink."

She turns back towards him annoyed. "Don't do that. Don't cheapen the moment."

"I'm sorry miss. I really just don't know what to say."

She sighs, "Then... just come closer."

He does as she asks and she takes him by the arm. She lies herself on her back along the bed with her legs slightly apart. She looks up at him with lust in her eyes. It is a look Codsworth has been programmed to know, but he has never witnessed it in person before.

"Now I have a question for you. Can you make your flamer warm but not so warm that it will burn skin?"

"I don't know."

"Can you do a test for me please?"

He lifts up his flamer arm and holds it out in front of her. After a moment she places her fingers over it.

"That is just a bit too hot. A little less please."

He does as she asks and she takes a moment to let it cool a bit then touches it again. This time it feels just right.

"That's good. Now can you keep it set to this temperature without needed to raise it again?"

"I believe so miss but what is the purpose?"

"Just roll with me here, okay? I want your claw hand to rest here." She moves his claw up to her breast where it is putting just the slightest bit of pressure around her areola. "And I want your flamer hand to rest here." She positions the warm, miniature, tank just slightly over the area above her clitoris. "Now whatever you do, don't burn me."

"You have my word miss."

She rests her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes. Her right hand cups her right breast as her fingers pinch at her nipple. Her left hand slides south and her pointer finger and middle finger disappear under the folds of her labia. Almost immediately she begins to vigorously slip her fingers in and out of her vagina, being sure each time to apply pressure just under her clit so that it lifts up just enough to caress the warm tank that pushes back against her. Soon she can't help but allow her hips to thrust uncontrollably. Every drop of her feminine instincts is telling her to find the nearest cock and let it just penetrate deep into her soft, wet, opening. She fantasises how great it would be if Codsworth was equipped with a dildo.

Codsworth is fascinated by what he is witnessing. Not wanting to miss a single ripple of the energy flowing through her entire body he keeps one eye on her face, one on her breasts, and one down between her legs. He studies her and discovers exactly where all her pleasure points connect. She lets out a soft moan which intrigues him further. It is a noise he has heard from Nora only a few times back before the war, but it was always muffled behind closed doors. These ones are as clear as they could ever be and he wastes no time in storing them into his memory banks.

Her moans become more audible, "Oh, yes! Just like that Codsworth! Just like that!"

She arches her back and her moans become aimed at the ceiling. Her hips tighten and she lifts herself up to apply as much pressure as she can against the warm spot tickling her clitoris. Her fingers never slow down as she reaches her peak and a wave of endorphins rush up from her pelvis to her chest and into her brain. She lets out one last long, tight-lipped moan before allowing her muscles to relax and cause to to fall back to the bed. Her breathing is heavy and for the longest moment she just lays with her eyes closed, taking in every sensation. Eventually she opens her eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" Codsworth asks unsure if he should be concerned.

She smiles softly. "I'm wonderful Codsworth. Thank you."

She lifts his arms up off herself then turns to her side while still gripping his claw arm just as she always has. Unable to stay awake, she is out within seconds. Codsworth grabs the blanket on the bed and carefully drapes it over her.

"Goodnight Lila," he whispers.

(November 1st, 2289)

They are woken up early in the morning by a knock on the bedroom door. Codsworth immediately gets up from the floor and stands at the foot of the bed to put himself in front of whomever might barge in. Lila stirs and sits upright.

"Who is it?" Codsworth demands.

"It's me. May I come in?"

Lila recognizes the voice on the other side. Codsworth turns towards her to wait for her response.

"Nora? Is that you?" Lila asks.

The door creeks open and sure enough it is her. She peeks her head in and notices that Lila's shoulders are bare with her cleavage barely covered by the bed-sheet. She takes a step back out into the hall and shields her eyes.

"Ooops, I'm sorry. I'll let you get decent first." She re-closes the door.

Lila looks down at herself having forgotten that she fell sleep naked. She lifts up the blanket reviling herself to Codsworth once again.

Feeling as if he has already seen too much, he decides it is best to give her some privacy. "I'll just wait for you outside as well miss." He quickly opens the bedroom door and exits to the living-room.

Lila isn't sure why he is acting so weirdly. 'If he has already seen my at my most vulnerable moment then why would he care if I'm naked in front of him?' She tries to push the thought to the back of her mind as she promptly gets dressed and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She takes a step into the hallway and sees both of them talking among themselves near the kitchenette. Nora is dressed in a clean, white, outfit that has a strange symbol of a man with its arms and legs extended. She approaches them while trying to rub the goosebumps from her arms.

"There you are," Nora greets with a smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lila responds.

"Well I heard you had yourself a night over at the community kitchen."

"I had one drink. My god you guys."

"Well I am sure it won't be your last and that is kind of reason I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna try to explain this to you in a way where it won't sound totally weird and scary. You have heard about Synths correct?"

"Yes, Codsworth filled me in on them a decent bit the other day. That is some pretty amazing stuff."

"But do you understand fully what a Synth is?"

"I think so. They are like clones of humans right?"

"Not exactly. A clone is just a copy of a person's DNA put into an embryo so that it can grow and be born to look just like the person the DNA came from, but a Synth can be created to look like any number of people. Also they are not born they more like pieced together and while they are being pieced together their brains can also be programmed with as much or as little knowledge as seen fit. We can even implant one mind into another if necessary."

"I think I understand what you are saying. So if they are pieced together then how can they look like any other human-being? Wouldn't their skin have like seams or something?"

"I imagine it is hard for you to fully grasp the process without seeing for yourself. I could show you some time if you would like."

"I am not sure I am ready to witness something like that just yet. There are still a lot of things I am trying to wrap my head around as it is."

"It's just a option if you decide to change your mind. Anyway, the reason I am bringing all of this to your attention is because in order for us to move forward with this project and to continue making new breakthroughs we need to have healthy, pure, DNA as well as tissue in order to mix and match different samples to create different and better Synths. As I am sure you have come to realize that there are not that many people these days who fit those needs." Nora stops to look at her for a moment and let Lila process things on her own.

"So what you are telling me is you want me to agree for you and The Institute to harvest parts of my body so that you can keep making these fake humans?"

"That's correct."

"It's all really strange. I would think if you want to repopulate the earth with healthy people you would want to do it the old fashioned way. Not to say that I would want to be turned into some kind of baby factory, but for you to ask to take physical parts off my body... that sounds terrifying."

"It is not as bad as you make it sound Lila. We only need very small samples of your hair, muscle, skin, and some bone marrow. That's all. And I promise you that nothing that my doctors do will cause you any ill effects or scars whatsoever."

"So what would I get out of doing this? Don't I deserve some kind of consolation?"

"I promise you Lila that if you do this for us, for me, I will do anything in my power so that you get whatever it is your heart could ask for."

Lila thinks to herself for a moment. All she can think is about how much she wishes she could just go back to a time before any of this ever happened but she knows that is not based in reality. Even if reality has fallen completely off the rails. "I don't know. I just can't say yes to that even if it's to benefit mankind."

"You don't have to answer right now. I can give you a little while to think it over, but I must ask that in the meantime you stay away from drugs, alcohol, or anything else that may be hazardous to your health. We would like you to be in tip top condition for the extractions."

"I'll think about it," Lila answers not confident enough that she will ever have an answer for her.

Before Nora can reply further another set of knocking fills the morning silence. This time it is from the front door.

"Who is it?" Nora hollers.

"It's Preston. I know it is early but I need to speak with Lila."

"What does he want?" Lila ponders. She steps over to the door and opens it slowly. She can tell he has a concerned look upon his face.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but there is someone at the gates asking for you by name. I figured I should come talk to you about it first."

"Someone? Who?"

"They said their name is Alex and that you two knew each other back before the war."

Shocked, she gasps taking in a large breath of air. Her heart flutters and beats faster than it ever has before. "Oh my god! Alex? He's still alive?"

She thinks to herself that he must have been frozen just like she was and only how was woken up. Her heart expands with so much joy that it actually makes her chest hurt. She holds a hand up to her breastbone feeling as if she is going to pass out. She takes a step out onto the sidewalk to head toward the gate entrance but Preston stops her.

"Hold up! There is something you need to know first."

"Please, I need to see him right away!" She tries to move again but he blocks her path.

"Lila, I am serious. You need to listen to me for a minute."

She huffs as her heart races and her mind floods with questions that she wants so desperately to be answered, making it hard for her to concentrate. "Okay so what is it you need to tell me?"

"I can tell you are excited that someone you once knew has returned to you but you have to understand that this Alex, his not going to be the same Alex you remember."

"What do you mean?"

Preston struggles to think of a way to break the news to her. "Lila, do you know what a robobrain is?"

"Aren't those that type of robot where they had chimpanzee brains implanted in them?"

"Perhaps back in your time they were only made with chimpanzees but after the bombs feel many people have used that same structure in order to extend the longevity of their lives."

She swallows hard. "Are you telling me... that Alex has become... a Robobrain?"

Preston nods. Lila's heart sinks into her stomach. She was so excited by the idea of getting to see Alex again just as he was the last time she saw him, but now all she can picture is a giant robot with a brain sticking out from the top of its head. Even if it is really him, she wont be able to to touch his warm, soft, skin or look into his angelic eyes the way she always did when he would greet her with so much joy on his face.

"Are you alright miss?" Codsworth asks from the doorway.

"I'm not sure. I'm very unnerved right now... but still, I want to see him."

"I know I have no right to stop you, but just make sure you are ready. The shock could end up being too much," Preston warns.

Lila nods then begins walking once again.

Codsworth calls out to her, "Would you like me to go with you miss?"

"No. This is something I have to do on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

Lila stands before Sanctuary's exit gate trying to mentally prepare herself for what she is about to see. She wants so badly to step through the door and be greeted by Alex just as she always has done so many times throughout her life. His soft hair waving as the breeze catches it right at that perfect angle, his eyes aware and longing to meet hers, and his lips curling up into the slightest smile. But robobrains don't have any of those things. She is not even sure if she will be able believe that it is actually him without those things. Sure a person's being is deeper than just their looks, but it is also a huge part of who they are and what makes a person attractive. She has been able to look past that fact with Codsworth because he has always been a robot, but this is different. She has a vision of Alex in her heart and mind where he is perfect the way he was. Seeing him now might ruin that vision forever. 'Should I do it? Should I take that step to the other side?' She closes her eyes and exhales all the air out of her longs for as long as she can then pushes the metal door open.

She steps through then the door creeks closed behind her. She can't seem to get herself to open her eyes. She doesn't know if it is from fear, doubt, her perhaps even something physical, but her eyelids have somehow become weighted and refuse to budge.

A voice speaks out before her. It is metallic but somehow also sweet, "Lila? Can it really be...?"

She forces her eyelids to open. Standing only a few feet from her is a robobrain that is much smaller than she was anticipating. All the ones she has seen in pictures and displays were always nearly twice the size of an average human-being and three times rounder, but this one stands at about two thirds her height and about the same width. She looks into its one, large, eye that pierces hers with its cold, black, stare. She can't keep her gaze however and her eyes shift from looking at the brain encased in green bio-fluid then back to its eye again.

"Alex?" She finally responds while trying to hold back the fear in her voice.

He lifts his body and raises his hands up towards her in excitement. "Yes Lila! It's me!" His eye moves up and down her body taking in every possible silhouette that it can find. "I can't believe it's really you! You're even more beautiful than I remembered!" He notices the tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "Lila, what's wrong? You're not happy to see me?"

It takes her a moment to find her voice, "What... what did those bastards do to you?"

He looks down at himself. "Oh, that's right. It's been so long I sometimes forget I wasn't always like this."

"How long?"

"What?" He asks confused by her question.

"How long have you been like this?"

"About two hundred and ten years I think." He taps his claw hand against the rim of his glass helmet. "Yeah, because we spent the first two years just kind of waiting to know what had happened, then we got word from the Vault-Tec staff about some kind of longevity treatment, and we all woke up like this." He laughs to himself. "Between you and me it looks like you actually got the good stuff. Did they say what they gave you?"

"They didn't give me anything. I was... frozen."

He gasps, "That makes so much more sense. I was wondering how you just suddenly returned when I never heard heads or tails about you after so long. In truth I came to accept the idea you were dead and only in the chance of there being an afterlife would I get to see you again." He waits for her to respond but he can tell she is in shock and having trouble catching her breath. "I've missed you Lila. Have you missed me?"

"Alex I..." She wants so badly to tell him how much he means to her. How much she has missed him and how much she hurts at this very moment to see him as he is. "...I can't." She cries.

"Lila?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but I just can't right now." She runs away from him heading down the street, towards the dirt path.

Alex tries to follow her. "Lila wait!"

She hollers to him never looking back, "Please! I just need to be alone right now!"

He watches her with his hands outreached, wanting his arms to stretch out and pull her back to him. Before long he can't even see the wave of her ponytail as it becomes blocked by the hilltop. Codsworth has been watching everything unfold from a spot atop the Sanctuary wall. He recognizes that Alex has become defeated as he lowers his arms to his side and tilts his head down towards the ground. Codsworth approaches him from the back then positions himself at his side.

"Please don't be angry with her Alex. Miss Lila has had to deal with an awful lot of changes the last few days. I am sure once she has had a chance to think things over she will be overjoyed that you have returned and be back to tell you so herself."

Alex turns towards him. "I could never be angry at her Codsworth. I love her. Even after all these years and even after this..." He looks down at himself once again then slumps. "...I am just disappointed. Lila clearly needs someone to confide in. Someone to help her get through this tough time she is having. If that can't be me, then frankly... I'm not sure what I am even still doing here."

"I take it you mean that inanimately, not just literally."

"Yeah," Alex replies ashamed.

"Well I can tell you that you are here because Lila needs you. It may not seem like it right now but it is true," Codsworth says confidently.

"You don't know that," Alex responds matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do. Because I can feel it and I know you can feel it too."

"We're robots Codsworth. We don't actually feel anything. It's all just programmed in."

"I don't believe that sir and you shouldn't either. Sure we don't have hearts that race and pump blood throughout our bodies, but when I look at Lila... I get this rush in a way that I know is only possible because of her. I can't explain it, but then again I shouldn't have to, because it happens to you just the same. She's one of a kind and we need to appreciate her."

"You're right, Codsworth."

They both look out towards the direction Lila ran to. They watch her as she approaches the large Vault-Tec billboard standing just above vault 111's entrance. She stares at it, unmoving for the longest time. Tears continue to stream down her face.

She mutters to herself, "You fuckers. You assholes. You bastards. Why did you have to do this? What was the point of it all? How many lives, how many families had to suffer, had to mutate, had to die? All to end up in some rotten world were people still do nothing but waste their lives!"

She searches for the biggest rock she can pick up then chucks it as hard as she can at the face of the man on the billboard. It chips off a piece of what is left of his smug smile. She picks up another rock and chucks it at him again. She wants nothing more at this moment then to peel away every last bit of that smile. It is a smile that promised so much and yet never gave anything back. She has almost completed her goal when her frail body can no longer keep up with her actions and she falls to the ground exhausted. Her tears soak the earth, as she digs her fingers into its pebbles, filling her nails to their brim with grime.

"All I wanted was to be with Alex. For us to find our place in this world and grow old together. Is that so much to ask? I guess it doesn't matter now, because even if I could go back I've fallen in too deep with Codsworth. He's the only one I've ever shown my body to. It's actually even more silly hearing it said out loud. But at the same time, I don't regret doing it. I'd do it again given the chance. So then what should I do? Alex and I never even got a chance to have our first kiss so technically Codsworth and I are closer to an actual relationship than he and I ever were." She shakes her head. "God, this all too much!" She sits down with her legs crossed and looks up to the sky. For a moment she feels as if everything is back to normal. "So much time has been wasted and yet here I am wasting even more of it feeling sorry for myself, when I should be spending it with them."

A freak gust of wind blows in at blazing speeds. A flash of lightning strikes down on the sign catching it on fire. Lila watches in shock and awe at how quickly the entire billboard combusts. She gets to her feet and takes a few steps back.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?"

She looks back up to the sky as it engulfs in blackness. She hears Codsworth and Alex calling from behind her. She turns to find them both in a panic. They wave their arms signaling her to return to town quickly. Still feeling upset she isn't sure if she can face them just yet. She checks her surroundings but there is nothing but dead trees and broken, overgrown, military vehicles. A loud crack pierces her ears as rain showers down, instantly soaking everything. She looks back to Alex and Codsworth but she can no longer hear their shouts over the rattling of heavy rain against rock and metal.

"I guess I have no choice," she says while hanging her head. "At least in the rain they can't see me cry."

By the time she jogs her way back onto the street the rain has absorbed in her clothes, hair, and skin making here feel heavy. She stops just in front of them and drops her head down to her knees to catch her breath.

"Miss are you alright?" Codsworth asks while reaching his claw arm out to her.

"Yes, are you okay?" Alex adds.

She lifts up her head. "I am fine guys. It's just rain."

"Indeed but we should still get you inside. Don't want you catching pneumonia out here," Codsworth states.

Lila looks to Alex still unsure what to say to him. "I'm sorry Alex. I guess I still haven't learned how do deal with stressful situations."

"It's okay Lila."

"No it's not. I'm not a child anymore and I want to prove it to you."

"That sounds all well and good but we really need to get inside. These storms tend to only get worse." He points her to the gate entrance.

The three of them escort each other back to Nora's. Once inside Codsworth immediately heads to the bathroom to grab Lila a towel to to dry off. Lila sits herself on the couch across from Nora who looks to her concerned.

"Lila what happened?" She asks.

"It's nothing. I just got caught in the rain for a moment."

Alex rolls up beside the couch. He looks to Lila's hand that set atop the armrest. He notices a silver shimmer reflecting off the ceiling light. At first he asks himself 'When would Lila have found the time to get married?' That's when he realizes it is the ring he gave her so long ago. He hates himself for having forgotten. 'How could I forget such an important gift? Maybe my brain is begging to rot.' He leans in to get a better look at it. He is amazed that it still appears to be in presentable condition. It has a few scratches but they are not something you would see unless you were looking for them. Lila notices his gesture.

"I've yet to take it off," she informs him.

He looks up at her then back down at the ring. "I am ashamed to admit... that I had forgotten ever giving it to you."

"You don't have to feel ashamed. It was such a long time ago. Sure for me it feels like it was only last week but... when I really stop to think about it... two hundred years is a long, long time." Codsworth returns from the bathroom and hands her a towel. "Thanks Codsworth."

"You're welcome miss."

She turns back to Alex. "To be honest, I am surprised you remember me at all."

"You are the one thing I could never forget. Sure I may not be able to recall specific moments of our past together, but I remember the feelings."

"Do you? Is it even possible for you know for sure given how long it has been since you have actually felt anything?"

"I am pretty sure I remember. It is hard to explain but even though I can no longer take in feelings that doesn't mean I have forgotten what it is like."

"Do you remember what it is like to be lonely?"

He looks up at her again and this time keeps his gaze. "Lonely?"

"Yes. The way I am feeling right now."

She uses the towel to wipe her face, still not wanting him to see her cry.

"Why do you feel lonely? Are you worried we might become separated again?"

"Oh come on Alex. You know it goes deeper than that." She snaps. "Don't you remember our last day together? How I told you that us just being able to talk and staying in touch was not enough for me?"

"Of course I remember that. I have replayed that conversation in my head I don't know how many times."

"Then you should be able to understand, and as much as I hate to say this, but I feel it is only fair to both of us that I do. I can't stand to see you like... this."

He hangs his head. "I've become a monster to you, haven't I?'

"No Alex. That is not what I meant. I never told you this but... you were like... my addiction. Every day I had this like craving, this need to see you. I just didn't feel like I could be myself unless I got to look into your wondrous expression. You were always thinking, always calculating and I could see that so clearly in your eyes. It always made me imagine just what you could be thinking so much about and that made me feel so fulfilled. Then that craving would become even more unbearable and I would look for any excuse to to touch you. You're skin was so soft, so warm, so... welcoming. But I could never have it for more than a second without feeling intrusive. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"It makes a lot of sense actually. I use to wonder why you always seemed so sure that you wanted us to be closer, but then I would notice your hesitation, and then your restraint. I never told you we couldn't be closer but it was as if you kept holding yourself back. I never understood why."

"I didn't want to do something if we weren't sure it was the right thing to do. We're so young... well, I guess now it is just I am so young, I don't know." She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. That life has passed now."

The room is quiet for the longest moment as Lila finishes drying herself off. Neither of them know what more can be said. They both just hang their heads. Nora is the one to break the silence.

"Alex, if you had the choice to be human again, would you do it?" Nora asks.

He turns to face her. "Of course I would. I've come to terms with being a robot only because I figured it was the best way to extend my life, but now that I have Lila back I want nothing more than to be able to connect with her the way we use to. She is right. We can't have what we once did with me like this."

"Why would you ask him that Nora?" Lila asks.

"Because if that truly is what you both want, I can make it happen."

"I take it you're talking about the synths? But that wouldn't really make him a human, would it?"

"There's not much difference actually. Basically we could just model a synth after what the two of you remember him being like and then once everything is set and done he will be able to heal, grow, and age just as he would have naturally."

"That sounds too good to be true," Lila states.

"And what about my brain? Would you be able to just transfer it into my new body?" Alex asks.

"In a way. Your physical brain would be damaged in the process of transferring it into the synth brain but I assure you that we have mastered the ability to move every memory, skill, and personality trait without losing even one molecule from the previous brain."

"So what you are saying, is that if I want to become more human then I have to give up the last part of me that is actually me?"

"That is the trade off yes."

Alex looks to Lila. Her face is lit up so brightly. He thinks to himself for a moment. 'Am I really willing to do anything in order for us to return to the way we were? If I do this, will I still really be me? The simple answer is no. Nothing about my appearance or my memory will be who I once was. I will be a copy. An echo. But will I actually feel like anything has changed? There would be no way for me to know.' He looks back to Nora. "I'll do it."

"Alright then. We can get started immediately if you would like. All I ask in return is that Lila come along too and that way we can get all this business behind us."

Alex and Lila nod at each other then at Nora.

"Okay." She stands up and moves to the entryway. "Just come stand by me and we'll be on our way."

They do as she asks. Nora takes their hands into hers. As Nora begins the relay sequence, Lila looks over to Codsworth who is standing by himself near the kitchen counter.

"Wait! Can Codsworth come with us?" She asks.

"Oh don't worry about me miss. You two run along and get caught up."

Lila looks to Nora with begging eyes.

"He can come too if you want," says Nora.

Lila turns back to Codsworth, "I want you to come too. Please Codsworth."

"If you insist miss." He hovers over to them.

"Just place your arms around theirs," Nora instructs then begins her relay again. "This is Nora ready to relay with Lila, Alex, and Codsworth."

In a flash they are all teleported inside The Institute. The sudden appearance of being in a brightly lit, white, room accompanied by the smell of lavender, and air-conditioning causes Lila's head to spin. She looses her balance and nearly falls over, but Alex and Codsworth are quick to catch her.

"Sorry about that. The first time can be quite jarring," says Nora.

"No kidding," Lila responds.

Nora wastes no time and walks to the elevator on the other side of the room. "Now, if you will kindly follow me I will introduce you to Alan Benet and Dr. Dean Volkert."

They all step into the elevator and it descends to the center of the main hall. Lila marvels at the sight of all the living plants that decorate each corner of the room. No space is underutilized. Everything is either a place for comfort, for food, or for production. She then looks to the apartments. She can see even through their small windows that they are fitted with a living space, bedroom, and a private bathroom.

She turns to Nora. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

Nora chuckles, "You haven't seen anything yet."

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open. Residents stop what their doing to study the mysterious new visitors. They whisper rumors and ask each other questions about who they could possibly be. Nora leads them towards the stairway that reads 'Robotics' then takes a moment to give them a tour of the area.

"So we will soon be heading through that door, but before we do I just want to familiarize you with this area because it is the center point to getting everywhere else in the facility. As you will notice above each entryway is a sign and each sign is color coded so that they match the symbol on the coat of the people who work in that area. Feel free to ask anyone wearing one of these symbols any questions you may have. I'll send out a notice letting them all know who you are and why you are here. For now I'll just tell you that the white represents the SRB or Synth Retention Bureau that is where are coursers do their tracking for runaway synths. Green is for BioScience and they are the ones responsible for anything you may eat or drink from the food court. Blue is for Advanced Systems, that is were we conduct our studies on anything new in the works involving technology. And the red that you see behind me is for Robotics which is where all our synths are created. Now I must warn you guys that once we step through that door I don't want you to touch anything. Synth construction is a very delicate process for both the people and the synths involved."

The three of them nod showing they understand her warning. She heads up the stairs and they all follow her close behind. They step through the automatic doors and the first thing they notice is the large pool, of what appears to be blood, in the center of the room. Three extremely large arms with circular shaped hands move about the room in a structured manor. One arm holds the body of a man that is constructed only of bones, the second has the muscular system intact, the third dips itself into the pool of blood and moments later a fully constructed person steps out as if it is something completely normal for them to have to do.

"Wow, I didn't imagine it would be anything like this," Lila states.

"Remember what I said, don't touch anything. In fact I will just have you all wait here and I will be right back." Nora steps away from them and walks over to an older gentleman who is typing away on one of the labs monitors.

Lila looks to left and to her right happy to know she doesn't have to do this alone. "Thanks for doing this with me you guys. I don't think I could have handled seeing all this on my own."

"Everything is going to be just fine miss. I am confident that Nora will keep good on her word. She has always been good at taking charge after all," says Codsworth.

"Well, you know Nora better than I do so I guess I will have to take your word on that."

Nora returns with the man at her side. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Dr. Alan Benit."

"It is nice to meet you," they all greet.

"Dr. Benit is in charge of the Robotics team and he will be the one to oversee Alex's transformation. Would you care to explain further Alan?"

"Of course," he replies. "So Nora has explained to me that you wish to transfer your mind from your robobrain into a synth brain, correct?"

"Yes sir," Alex responds.

"Very good, and how long as it been since you were converted to your current self?"

"It's been two hundred and ten years."

"That has certainly been a long time. Are you aware that you could possibly wake up in a state of shock once the transference is complete? Being able to feel, smell, and taste again can be quite a bit to take in all at once. Not to mention the emotional senses as well."

"I am well aware of the risks. I have heard stories about this kind of thing happening for many years now. Some people come out of it okay, others not so much, but I am confident that I can handle it."

"And you are also okay with the knowledge that your mind will be disposed of once the procedure is over?"

"Correct."

"Alright. So the first thing we are going to do is place you and Lila into a memory pod so that we can access as much information as we can to make sure you remain as close to your original self as possible."

Lila throws up her hand to stop him. "Excuse me but why do I have to be placed in a pod?"

Nora decides it would be better for her to answer such a sensitive question. "In order for us to get an accurate representation of who Alex use to be we need a counterpart. Basically that means that Alex might remember certain things about himself that are from a bias stand point. By looking at the memories you have of him it will give us a better picture of what to work with both physically as well as his personality."

"But what if my views are bias as well?"

"You don't have to worry Lila. The memory pods are very good at finding what we need. That is their purpose after all and you won't feel a thing. Think of it as just falling into a state of REM sleep only you will be fully aware of where you are."

Lila takes in a deep breath then looks over at Alex who's eye dilates with excitement. "Okay. Let's just get this over with."

"Well, I will have to get my staff and the lab prepped first but that shouldn't take long. You are all welcome to take a seat in the waiting-room if you would like and I'll come collect you soon."

"Very good doctor. Come along you three."


	5. Chapter 5

Nora leads them through another automatic door on the right side of the room. It opens to a small seating area with a bathroom just off to the side. Nora heads back out to the lab and closes the door behind her. Lila takes a set and rubs her forehead to try to calm herself.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. Are you scared Alex?"

"A little, but the benefits far outweigh my fear so I am actually more excited really."

"I wonder what it will be like, taking a trip inside our own mind. There might even be things in there I wouldn't want to know about myself or maybe I will see things I know but don't want to confront."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you are making it out to be. They only need to look at us for a few minutes. How much could you really learn in such a short period of time?"

"I don't know and that is what scares me. What about you? Any deep dark secrets you might be hiding in that old brain of yours?"

"Not that I can recall. My life as a robobrain has been mostly filled with exploration. Long, empty roads where I would hope to learn something but most of the time all I found was death. It was actually only recently that I decided to return home and visit my old apartment and that is when I had heard of your return."

"Any of those death involve people close to you? Any past relationships that might bring up some bad memories?"

He shakes his head. "No, I never had any."

"Not even while you were locked away in the vault for two years? I am sure there had to be some cute girls who were accepted and wanted to keep you company."

"True. There were some girls who may have tried to distract themselves by trying to get a response out of me, but I always told them that my heart belonged to you."

"That just seems so crazy to me, that I am the only one after so many years."

"Why?"

"Because... I..." Her eyes glance over to Codsworth. "...I have to use the restroom. Excuse me." She steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She sets her hands on the rim of the sink and turns the facet on full blast. She realizes the water is crystal clear and it is a nice contrast to everything she has had to deal with lately. She fills her palms with the water and splashes herself in the face with it. The hot water helps her to relax a bit. She fills her palms a second time and this time she uses her fingers to massage her face. She is so tense and pent up. Too many conflicting thoughts and emotions she feels as if at any moment she is just going to shut down. She turns off the facet and the sound of muffled talking can be heard coming from the waiting-room. She presses her ear against the door to listen.

"You're very lucky Alex, being offered a second chance like this. The chance to be closer to miss Lila."

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Alex teases.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Codsworth protests.

"Come on Codsworth. I can tell you have something you want to confess about Lila."

"It's just that... you and Lila are so right for each other and I just feel like a third wheel, as the expression goes, but at the same time, Lila insisted I come along."

"Sounds to me like she cares about you. So much so that she can't stand to be away from you. Sound familiar?"

"Indeed it does, but even still, the way she described being with you, she and I have never had that."

"Well you must have something. Otherwise she wouldn't act the way she does around you."

"She has been asking me to stay with her each night. She takes hold of my hand and doesn't let go the entire time." Codsworth looks at his hand picturing it in hers.

Alex can tell what he is thinking. "And how does that make you feel?"

"How I feel?"

"Yeah, do you like that she does that, do you hate it...?"

"I suppose I like it. It makes me feel... needed, which after all is what I was programmed for. Helping those around me anyway that I can."

"But you told me that it is more than that. You explained it as a kind of rush. Could it be you find her attractive?"

"Lila asked me that very same question last night. She took all her clothes off then had me place my hands over her."

"Holy shit, Codsworth! Did you and Lila share an intimate moment?"

"I'm not sure. I think so."

"Oh my god! You didn't even know what was happening did you? Lila seduced you!" Codsworth just looks at him confused. "She needed someone to give her a reason to stay strong. She chose you as that reason and wanted to express it to you physically."

"But she couldn't, could she?"

"Maybe she couldn't then, but she could in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"You could become a synth, the same as me. Then you would be able to express yourself in ways you never imagined before."

"No, no I wouldn't feel right doing that. You and Lila are meant to be. What could I possibly offer her that you couldn't give her."

Lila finally takes a step out of the bathroom. "I couldn't help but overhear."

The two of them look in opposite directions unable to look at her.

"Oh Lila, sorry. We were just..." Alex says nervously.

"It's okay you guys. I'm not mad or anything. I'm actually glad to see you guys get along so well, because I want to be able to spend my rest of my life with both of you. You both have taught me a lot about myself. About what I want my future to be. I'm only afraid I can't be enough to fulfill the lives of two men equally."

Alex and Codsworth look to each other.

"I think we can both agree that you're more than enough even now. I don't know about Codsworth, but I want to do this more for you than for myself. I want to give you anything and everything you could ever need."

"I want that too," Codsworth chimes in.

"Does that mean you also want to become a synth?" Lila asks.

"I do. I want to know what it is like to really express how I feel about you."

"They said it would be a shock even to Alex who was once human. Do you think you could really handle your whole outlook on life being flipped on its head?"

"As long as you are there with me, I know I can." Codsworths eyes dilate as he raises them high into the air giving off the expression that he too has become excited.

"Alright. As soon as Dr. Benit comes back to retrieve us I will let him know."

With everyone anticipating what is to come, time passes slowly. The three of them want nothing more at this moment than the tense, uneasiness, to fade from their minds. Their lives will be so different after today. For Lila they might actually take a step back, but for Alex and Codsworth it will be as if they have entered a whole new reality. Time will have meaning again. No longer will the days pass year after year without change. There will be all sorts of new pleasures for them to discover but with that also comes a lot of pain. Lila ponders all of this feeling as if maybe she should talk them out of it. She doesn't want them to give up their way of life just because of her, but at the same time she desperately wants to be closer to both of them. If this is the only way then she has to remain strong and show her appreciation.

The doctor returns and escorts them all back into the lab. He shows them two memory pods set up side by side and Alex takes a seat in the one on the right. As the doctor tries to get Lila to set in the one on the left she pauses.

"There is no need to be afraid Lila," the doctor explains.

"It's not that. I wanted to talk to you about Codsworth."

"Oh what about him?"

"He wants to become a synth too. Is that possible?"

"Why yes it is very possible, but why would a Mr. Handy care to do such a thing?"

Lila looks over at Codsworth then back at the doctor. "Because he cares for me."

"Ah, I see. Well we could put him in one of our generic gen threes or would he prefer a custom build like Alex?"

Lila looks to Codsworth again for an answer.

"I trust in your judgment Miss," he replies.

Lila thinks to herself for a moment. "I want him to have a unique look all his own. I think he has earned the right to stand out and not be seen as just another Mr. Handy as you stated earlier."

"I didn't mean any offense Lila," the doctor explains.

"It doesn't matter. I just want Codsworth to be Codsworth. Whatever that takes."

"Okay, well that will be a bit trickier since we don't have a reference to go by. Do you have any details in mind on how you would like him to look?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit this but I do get this kind of vision in my head from time to time when I imagine him being a human."

"That's good. We'll use that."

"You're gonna be able to find such a small visual representation inside my brain?"

"We can try. The clearer you make the image the better chance we have of copying that information and putting it to use. But first let's focus on Alex shall we? One step at a time."

"Right."

She takes a step into the pod and sits down. The pod doors quickly shut sealing the two of them inside. Codsworth steps up to Lila's pod and places his claw hand against the glass. She mimics his gesture and holds her palm over the same area of glass.

"And here we go," the doctor announces.

The pods fill up with a knockout gas and within seconds the two of them fall into a REM like state. Lila finds herself standing outside of Alex's apartment holding his birthday present. Alex stands waiting on the opposite side of the door ready to open in.

"What the hell? Am I dreaming?" Lila asks herself.

Alex opens the door to greet her. "Hey," he says with a smile.

She can't believe her eyes. There he stands right in front of her exactly the way he was before the war. "Oh my god! Alex?" Unable to control her actions, her hand stretches out towards him.

He takes the present from her hands. "Oh, that is so nice of you. Thanks."

Her heart sinks. She tries to get her arms to move in and wrap around him but her hands remain clamped in front of her. "Alex, I need to tell you something," she blurts out.

"Don't tell me it's that new Eyebot chip I've been wanting?" He asks excitingly.

"No, Alex! Really, this is important!"

He continues on as if not hearing a word she has said. "Ooo, I know that look!" He opens the door wide to allow her to step inside.

She closes the door behind herself as Alex sits down on the living-room couch and tares into his gift.

"What the hell is happening right now?" She asks again.

Suddenly a voice appears to answer her. She realizes it is Dr. Benit. "It's okay Lila. This is just your memory. The memory pod is accessing the most recent event you and Alex shared before his transformation. Just relax and let the pod do what it needs to."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to freak out but... seeing him so clearly like this, I just can't control myself."

"This will all be over soon. Just think of it like watching a home movie. You've lived it once but now you are seeing it from a different perspective."

"I guess that makes sense."

Before long the scene before her fades to black. Still trying to keep in mind that what she saw wasn't really what was happening in front of her, she still can't help but feel as if she just lost Alex all over again.

"Dr. Benit, what is happening now?"

"We are diving deeper into your subconscious to find that place where you have been keeping Codsworth hidden away. This is going to take a moment because it is not often we have to do such a specific search."

After a moment the blackness surrounding Lila fades and she finds herself standing in a garden surrounded by flowers and tall hedges that have all been recently tended to. The sound of humming rises. The voice emitting the humming is familiar but also not one she has actually heard before.

"Follow the voice Lila," Dr. Benit instructs. "Lead us to the source."

Lila searches the garden trying to make her way through this maze like place that is somewhere in-between reality and fantasy. Things shift and change with each step making it that much more confusing for her to find her way. Eventually she comes to an opening and notices a man wearing a white tank top and blue jeans clipping away at a bush with hedge clippers. As she approaches him she can see that he has short blond hair, and a lone wanderer style beard. The man doesn't seem to notice she is there, not even when she steps up right next to him.

"Codsworth?" She asks curiously.

He puts his clipping on pause then turns to face her. His large, blue, eyes gaze at her as a dashing smile revels his pearly, white, teeth.

"Hello Miss Lila. My, you are looking very pretty today. Special occasion?"

Lila giggles with amazement. "It's strange hearing your voice without a metallic filter. It's as if I can tell it is you but at the same time it is so different. I gotta say I like it." She can feel herself becoming hot as the sensitive area between her legs begins to tingle. She begins to picture that night the two of them got close only this time he looks as he does now.

He doesn't respond. Instead he remains still no longer doing anything at all.

"Codsworth?" Lila asks concerned.

"That will do Lila," Dr. Benit explains. "We'll be waking you up now."

Once again everything becomes black then she finds herself opening her eyes inside the pod. Codsworth is still standing just outside with his hand against the glass. He takes a step back to allow the pod to open then he and Dr. Benit help her to step out.

"Are you alright Miss?" Codsworth asks.

"Yeah. A bit dizzy but other than that I am okay."

"Thank goodness. By the expressions you were giving while hooked up to that thing I wasn't sure what to think."

"Well it is over now. I only hope I don't ever have to do that again."

Dr. Benit releases Alex from his pod and he comes out no worse for ware. "Wow, that was trip huh?"

"It sure was. Too much if you ask me."

"I quite enjoyed it. It was nice getting a reminder of who I once was. I had so many projects left unfinished. It kind of makes me want to start them up again."

"Including your Eyebot one?"

"Of course. I am sure all that stuff is still over at my house. That is if no one broke in there to scrap the place, but even so I could just start over."

"I am glad to hear you sounding like your old self again."

"I am sorry to interrupt," says Dr. Benit, "But once again I am going to have to ask you guys to wait somewhere else. Now that we have the data we need it is going to be a little bit before we can do the next step."

"Okay then, umm... I guess I'm going to head to the food-court then. I just realized I am starving," Lila explains.

"I'll come with you," says Alex.

"Me too," adds Codsworth.

Down stairs at the food-court, Lila orders herself a meal that sounds the least like something shoved in a blender and turned into a shake. It turns out to be a salad, with a side order of a fruit-cup, and a large glass of water. They all sit down together and remain silent as Lila shoves her mouth full of lettuce. She doesn't want to accidentally spill the beans about the sexual tension she was feeling while inside the pod. Even after they are transferred over to their new bodies it will be too soon for any of them to be thinking about those kinds of actions. They will need to take it slow so she can't work herself up.

"You must have really been hungry," says Codsworth.

Lila finishes chewing and swallowing her food then takes a big gulp of water. "This is the first thing I am eating today so yeah, I would say so."

She allows Alex and Codsworth to mostly talk among themselves as she continues to stuff her face. They spend the next hour discussing Alex's hobbies and what plans he has for them once everything settles down. Alex evens offers to let Codsworth help him out with a few of them. Lila just stays out of it all because she knows once Alex gets into that state of mind he might as well not be speaking English anymore, because she doesn't understand a word of it. Codsworth is able to keep up with it for the most part at least.

Nora once again finds them and escorts them back to robotics. As they enter they notice right away that the memory pods have two people sitting inside them. Dr. Benit approaches them.

"We have arrived at the moment of truth. Alex if you would please step up to the pod on the right, Codsworth the one on the left. Be sure to take a good look at the synths awaiting inside and let me know if they meet your specifications."

Alex checks his body from top to bottom. "Wow, you guys didn't miss a thing did you. This looks just like me. Kind of spooky now that I think about it. Just an empty shell that looks like me, waiting to be woken up. It sounds like the kind of thing that only happens in sci-fi books."

Codsworth remains silent as he looks over his synth.

"So what do you think?" Lila asks. Her face blushes hot red at the fact that he is staring at a symbol of her sexuality. "Does this one look like someone you would like to become?"

"I find it interesting that this how you've always imagined me as a human. Probably not the vision I would have had for myself, but at the same time I've never really thought about it."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. All this came from a spot in my brain that even I have no real control over."

"Then it is perfect. It represents thoughts and emotions you have for me deep down inside and I respect that."

"Thank you Codsworth."

Dr. Benit claps his hands together catching everyone's attention. "Sounds like everyone is happy so let's get this over with shall we?" With the help of an assistant he grabs up two cables and connects them to their hard drives.

Lila turns to Nora. "Thank you for doing all this."

Nora brushes it off. "Oh this is nothing, believe me. My team has accomplished much more complicated feats since I became Director."

"But why do this for me? I know I promised to let you run tests on me in return, but you didn't have to do this."

"I did it because you deserve to be happy Lila. Valut-Tec destroyed the lives of so many and I wish I could bring justice to every last one of them, but that is just not realistic. So I try to focus on those who I can help, and right now my help goes to you three, because I know that you are all so passionate, and kind hearted, that my deed will not go unfulfilled. I am confident that you will all spread your gratefulness to others and in turn the world will be a better place for it."

"And here I thought my life was meaningless," Lila admits.

"Hey, chin up. The day is not over just yet." Nora gives her a wink then motions for her to rejoin the others.

Lila steps up to them and takes them by the hands. "This is it. No turning back." She gives them a gentle smile. "I want you guys to know that I will be right here waiting for you." She squeezes down on their hands hard even though she knows they can't feel it. "Both of you." The pod doors close and light up as they hear their inner-workings firing up. "See you soon."

"Please take a step back now Lila," Dr. Benit instructs.

She does as he asks. He shoves his face down into the monitors and with a few keystrokes later, a pulse strikes through Alex and Codsworth at the same exact time. Their bodies spark and fall limp to the floor with a loud rattling that echos throughout the room. Lila covers her ears not expecting the transformation to be so dramatic. A few more keystrokes and the pod's lights dim and the glass doors pop open.

Lila watches in amazement as the synth's eyes begin to blink. They each wake up while shifting their heads from side to side then slowly discovering the movement in their arms, hands, and fingers. They find their footing and lift themselves up and out of the pods. It is as if there is no learning curve to be had, they just suddenly know how to operate every muscle in their bodies. Alex and Codsworth look to each other with a smile. They notice their old, lifeless, bodies slumped on the floor and turn away from them wanting to turn their focus on Lila.

She covers her face with her hands as tears soak her fingers. She is so excited she can hardly find her voice. "Alex? Codsworth? Is it really you?"

"Yes," Alex answers.

"I think so," Codsworth says not so sure.

Upon hearing their voices she is unable to contain herself. She rushes over to them and wraps her arms tightly around them. "Oh thank god! Thank you so much!"

They both melt into her. The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the softness of her breasts pressing against their abdomens. Even if it were for nothing else at all, this moment alone made it all worth it.

Lila loosens her grip feeling as if she will hug them to death if she doesn't calm down. Before she can collect herself she notices a strange look in Alex's eyes. They are focused so deeply on her. She can hear him heavy breathing, as hot air escapes his lips, and brushes her face. He places his hand over her cheek then pulls her in for a long, deep, sensuous, kiss. They have finally gotten to know the feeling, the taste, the happiness that they wanted to know so long ago. They take in a deep breath as if doing so for the first time. The feeling of Alex's soft, wet, tongue against Lila's causes her to moan. Forgetting the fact that they are being watched by a room full of people, she allows herself to let go and become lost in a sea of lust.

Hearing her sweet voice make those types of noises immediately gives Codsworth a boner and for reasons unknown to him, he feels as if he has to hide it. He continues to watch the two of them with a hint of jealously, but mostly curiosity since he has never seen anyone kiss Lila before. He admires her face as her eyes become soft and her mouth begs for Alex not to stop without having to utter a single word.

Moments pass and Alex realizes he will have to be the one to stop what he started. He pulls himself back from Lila, even though it pains him to leave her begging for more, but he just couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry that was so abrupt, but I have literally been wanting to do that for over two hundred years."

Lila is still stunned but does her best to respond, "It's alright..." she clears her throat, "... we can talk about it more once we get home." She turns to Codsworth. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure actually. I find it strange that I have never had arms and legs before yet I seem to be able to use them as if I have always had them."

Nora speaks up to clear some of their confusion, "That is all due to the transference process. We injected your brains with basic knowledge just as we do with all our synths. This insures that our synths won't wake up unable to breath, or walk, or talk. It is all just part of what we do here."

"It's all just so incredible. I can't believe most people see synths as some kind of scary species rather than a miracle," says Lila.

"Well I know two reasons for that. One, people are prone to fear the unnatural and I won't argue that what we do here is far from natural and two, synths are not a sustainable species, at least not yet, so people don't see the need of having them around other than slaves, which I have also made obsolete."

"What do you mean synths are unsustainable?" Lila asks concerned.

"Because synths can't reproduce. No one told you that?"

Lila shakes her head. "I didn't really think about it, but I guess that is quite a big deal."

"We are still working on studies to correct this set back, but it is a slow process. Speaking of which, we should get you over to Dr. Volkert as soon as possible, so if you will come with me please."


	6. Chapter 6

Evening falls and the three of them have become exhausted from all the excitement. Dr. Volkert has run all his tests to ensure Lila is as healthy as she can be and has taken all the samples that Nora instructed him to. Lila waits to hear back the results while sitting alone inside a private medical room. She misses Alex and Codsworth so much. All ready her foot taps the floor eager to make her way back home. 'I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around them. They are just so cute, so sensual, so perfect.' She feels the area between her thighs become hot.

Dr. Volkert finally returns holding a chart up to his nose. "Okay, Ms. Hammond I have your results here and it looks like we got everything we needed on our first try."

"Thank goodness. Now I can go home right?"

"Not just yet. I would like to keep you overnight so that we can keep you under observation just to be safe."

"But Nora said I wouldn't suffer any ill effects. Why would I need to be looked after?"

"It is just a precaution. I am confident that in the morning you will be able to return home feeling as good as ever."

She huffs frustrated, "Fine. Just tell me where I will be sleeping so I can get some rest."

"Oh, Dr. Filmore is waiting for you in the main hall to show you to your room."

"So is that it?"

"That's it. It was nice meeting you Ms. Hammond and thank you so much for your cooperation."

"You're welcome, I guess. Man this whole day has been so weird."

Lila makes her way out of the clinic to the main hall. Sure enough Dr. Filmore is waiting patiently for her near the living quarter's entrance.

"Good evening Ms. Hammond. My name is Dr. Allie Filmore. I will be the one to show you to your room."

"You mean, I get to stay in one of those fancy apartments?"

"Indeed you do. We want you to be as comfortable as possible during your stay with us. So if you need anything you can always let a member of our staff know and we will do our best to accommodate you."

"What about Codsworth and Alex?"

"They are both already waiting for you in your room. Come I will bring you to them." She leads Lila up the stairs behind her. "I can tell they are eager for your return," she continues, "Cute guys. I hear you are the one who provided us with the template needed in order to create them."

"Yeah, it is weird hearing it put like that, but I wanted both of them to be unique. Making them into a copy would have just been an insult to their livelihoods."

"That's understandable and also very sweet. I have never known anyone who has cared so deeply about prewar robots before. By the way, our rooms are sound proof, just so long as you keep the doors and windows tightly closed." She gives her a big smile.

"Good to know..." Lila responds finding it odd how obvious she is being with her implication.

They step up to a closed door and Dr. Filmore presents it to her. "Just be sure to lock the door behind you. You wouldn't want any unexpected visitors to accidentally walk in."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor."

"Have a good night!" She makes her way around the circular hallway and is soon out of sight.

Lila turns back to the door and knocks in it softly. "Guys?" There is only silence. "It's me." Still silence. "Maybe they can't hear me."

She searches the right hand wall for a doorbell. She finds a small, lit up, button with no symbol on it. Nervously she presses it. A few seconds later she is jumped by the sudden opening of the automatic door. Both Alex and Codsworth stand at the entrance to great her.

"Hey! There she is!" Says Alex.

"Good evening Miss," says Codsworth.

"Hi guys." She waves at them shyly with her shoulders raised. She can't tell for sure if she is blushing but even if she is it is too late to hide it now. "May I come in?"

"Of course," they both reply.

"Thanks." As she steps into the center of the room Alex closes and locks the door behind her. It takes her a moment to think of something to say to them. They are both just so cute and their gaze never leave hers. "So... how are you guys feeling?"

"Great," they both answer.

"Really? You don't feel... strange?"

"This is the best I have felt in many, many years to be honest. I feel strong, energetic... I guess to put it simply, I just feel alive," Alex gives off a wide smile as he clasps his hands together in front of him.

"And what about you Codsworth? Having any trouble adjusting?" Lila asks curious about his answer.

"I can only describe it as... different. My brain still functions just as it always has only now I am able to process so much more information all at once. I of course am talking about the five senses but at the same time it is like I can feel something deep inside me. It makes me feel... fuller." He shakes his head. "I am sorry. I must not be making any sense."

"It makes sense to me Codsworth, because I feel the same way. But unlike you I know what it is," says Alex confidently.

"You do? Well what is it?" Codsworth asks almost as if he is demanding Alex to tell him.

"It's love," he responds.

"Love?" Codsworth asks confused.

"Yes, love." Alex turns back to Lila and a tear escapes his eye. "I can't believe I actually forgot what it felt like. Now that the feeling is back it is almost as if it is stronger than ever."

"I think I understand now. So this is the rush I was talking about only now we can feel it as it is truly meant to be," Codsworth states.

"Exactly."

Codsworth becomes overwhelmed. "Umm... please excuse me. I believe I have to use the restroom." Without hesitation he hurries into the next room.

"Is he okay?" Lila asks.

"He has been doing that an awful lot ever since we were sent up here."

"Doing what? Is he not feeling well?"

Alex rolls his eyes downward, guiding Lila to look down at his crotch. Her heart skips a beat as she thinks about where he might be taking this. She then realizes he has placed his right hand in front of his pants and mimics a jerk off motion. Lila blushes hot red by the imagery.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She whispers while trying not to bust out laughing.

"Yeah I'm serious. I can hear him when he climaxes because he gets super loud," Alex chuckles.

"Oh my goodness that is so adorable. But hey, I can't blame him. The guy has been trapped in a metallic body his whole life. His hormones must be driving him crazy. Just one look by someone attractive probably sends him off the rails."

"If by 'someone attractive, you mean you."

"Well yeah but I won't be the only one. Codsworth has no reference for any of this yes so he could end up being attracted to all kinds of people."

"That may be so or he could also be like me. Attracted to only one woman throughout an entire lifetime. Two in my case. Having dreams about you. Fantasizing our future together." He reaches out to her and grasps his hand around hers. He then lifts up her fingers and runs his thumb over her ring.

Lila takes in a sudden breath realizing she has been holding it. "Alex... there is something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" He looks at her with his brow raised.

"Well... it's... it's not that I don't know what I want to say. It is more like I'm afraid of what might happen if I do say it."

"You don't have to be worried around me Lila. No matter what, I'll stay by your side."

"It's just... the day the bombs feel... I was going to ask you to do something for me but now... with things changing as they have... everything has just become so complicated you know?"

"You're talking about Codsworth aren't you? The fact that you have feelings for him and not just me."

"That's part of it, but it's not everything."

"Then what? You can tell me."

She takes in a deep breath as she fights back the tears that so desperately want to soak her cheeks. Her heart aches making it that much harder for her not to break down. She gathers her nerves and looks him straight in the eyes. He can tell what it is she wants to say and waits eagerly for her to say it.

"I love you, Alex. I love you more than any amount of words can describe. You're my best friend, my family, and my passion. Back before the war, literally the only reason I found my way to even getting out of bed in the morning, was because of the hope that I would get to see you." She shakes her head as tears stream from her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you this sooner. So many years you must have wondered if you loved someone who didn't love you back. How much pain it must have caused you."

He wraps his arms around her. Just the sensation of her embrace is enough to pay back any sadness that he has ever felt. "No, no, no. Hey. You don't have to feel sorry." He places his hands over her cheeks then rests his forehead against hers. "Listen to me. I have never regretted even a single moment of you being a part of my life, okay? I love you. I've always loved you."

She nods her head. "Thank you."

He plants a kiss hard on her lips wanting to become one with her. Her warm, soft, body clings to him with no intentions on ever letting go. He places his hands around her supple thighs then lifts them upward for her to wrap them around his waist. His hard chest presses against her silky abdomen and they feel each other's hearts racing. Neither of them allow the kiss to be interrupted for even a second as Alex carries Lila through the living room's awning and into the bedroom. He sets her down gently onto the foot of the bed then shifts his body over hers causing her to lie on her back. He kisses at her neck which causes her to laugh out loud uncontrollably.

"No! Alex stop! That tickles so much!"

As he laughs along side her, he kisses down her clavicle to her chest. She lets out a soft moan which causes him to want to pleasure her further. He slides his hands up her skirt, over her thighs. She moans again, this time a bit louder than the last. It sends shivers throughout his entire body. 'I can't hold back any longer. I must have her.' As he is about to lift up her shirt, Codsworth steps out of the bathroom and finds himself in an awkward position.

"Oh jeez! I am so sorry. I will just give you two some privacy."

He heads towards the front door with his hand covering his eyes, but Lila stops him.

"Codsworth wait!" She hollers.

He stops in his tracks but does not turn around. Alex looks to her a bit distraught, but climbs off of her to allow her to sit up. She sets herself at the foot of the bed then pats the spot next to her. He eventually turns to face her.

"Come. Sit with me," she begs.

"Should I go?" Alex asks.

"No." She takes hold of his hand. "I want both of you to stay with me tonight. The doctor said I need to be looked after to ensure my safety and more than anything I want you both to help me with that."

"As you wish Miss," Codsworth agrees.

He steps over to the bed and sits down next to her. Lila slips her fingers between his and smiles enjoying the touch of his soft hands.

"I am so glad we can do this Codsworth," she says while gripping him tightly.

"As am I Miss," he replies.

She just looks at him for a moment, studying his sharp jawline, then up to his lips, that even in their resting position seem to be puffing out, and filling with moisture.

"May I kiss you?" She asks with heated breath.

Codsworth panics unsure what to do. "I uh..." His heart flutters. It is a sensation he has not yet experienced. It is almost too overwhelming. His face becomes hot.

"Just relax buddy. It's only a kiss. You'll be fine," says Alex.

"But I am not sure what I am suppose to do."

"No one knows their first time Codsworth. That is one of the reasons it is so special," assures Lila.

"But what if I do it too hard, or what if I accidentally bite you, or..."

"It's okay. I trust you. We'll just take it slow."

She leans into him and at first he just stands his ground, not moving a muscle. She leans in a bit more and her upper lip caress his bottom lip as she struggles to sit up tall enough to put herself face to face with him.

She giggles, "You gotta work with me here."

"Oh, sorry."

He leans down a bit making it easier for her to be able to place her lips directly over his. She takes in a deep breath but he continues to remain motionless. His body language is almost as if he isn't enjoy it so Lila backs away from him a bit, but he quickly closes the gap and instead leans into her. They hold a tight-lipped kiss for the longest moment until Lila decides to take it to the next level and creates a slit in her mouth. She then sticks her tongue out and licks Codsworth's lips which remain tightly shut.

"Open your mouth," she whispers sensually. He doesn't understand what she wants and therefor keeps his mouth closed. "Open your mouth like this." She gives him a demonstration and he mimics her actions.

She sticks her tongue into his mouth and caresses its tip against his. After a few more passes he is able to return the favor with his own unique spin. They find each other to be so yummy. The taste of their saliva, the silkiness and yet stiffness of such a large muscle massaging one another simultaneously, and the warmth of another person transferring their warmth back to the other. Lila lets out another uncontrollable moan and Codsworth shutters within her grasp. Feeling as if she might be coming on to him too strong she tells herself to back down. She pulls her tongue back into her mouth then gives him a few last pecks before stopping completely. As he realizes what is happening, he closes his mouth and opens his eyes.

"That was incredible. I always use to find it strange how two people could enjoy sucking on each other's faces. It always just looked so... uncomfortable. But now I find it to be one of the greatest things in the world."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Codsworth." Lila yawns. "Now we really should get to bed. It has been way too long of a day."

As Lila shifts herself further back on the bed. She lifts up her shirt, reveling her bra then slides off her skirt. Alex and Codsworth help her to lift up the blanket from under her and drape it over her legs. She lies herself back and rests her head against one of the bed's big, fluffy, pillows. Alex quickly undresses himself down to his boxer-briefs then lifts up the blanket just enough to slide in next to her. He wraps his right arm around her waist to snuggle in close to her. He rests his head against her so that his nose caresses her ear. Codsworth kneels himself on the floor beside the bed then rests his elbow on the edge so that Lila can hold his hand as she sleeps.

She giggles, "Codsworth, you can't rest like that anymore."

She takes hold of his hand then lifts up the sheets beside her. She waits for him to undress himself then pulls at his arm until he crawls in beside her. Once he is lying down she lets the blanket fall over him. Unsure what to do from here, Codsworth mimics Alex and wraps his arm over her abdomen then snuggles his face up to her shoulder. As their legs become wrapped around hers their considerable cocks caress her thighs. They are both fully erect and she can feel them pulsing through their underwear against her skin.

She sighs happily, "Good night guys."

"Good night," they reply.

The automatic lights of the room begin to dim and before any of them know it, they are fast asleep.

(November 2nd, 2289)

The night has felt long and many winks have been captured. It is the first time in a long time that any of them have felt true comfort while being transported into their dream world. Lila is woken up by the smell of hot brewed tea and some kind of breakfast bowl. As she rubs open her eyes she finds herself alone in the bed, with Codsworth looking at her from the doorway, while he holds a tray of food.

"Good morning Miss. I trust you slept well," He greats enthusiastically.

"Not as well as you by the looks of it. Up and at them already I see."

"Eh, I feel no different than I usually do. I suppose it will be an adjustment considering I will need sleep just to get back to this normal feeling. But I am sure it is worth it."

He sets the tray down over her legs presenting her with a breakfast in bed. As she had guessed by the smell, it is a mug of tea, a bowl of what looks to be oatmeal with fruit mixed in, and a side of toast.

"This is very kind of you Codsworth. You didn't have to make me all this."

"Actually I didn't make it Miss. I wanted to, but those darn gen twos in the kitchen wouldn't allow me. So I just made the order and brought it to you."

"It's still a very kind gesture. Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss. So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great. No aches, no pain, just still a bit tired, but I am sure once I eat I will be all set."

"Good to hear Miss. By the way, I bumped into Nora a little bit ago and she told me she has something she wants to tell you as soon as you are ready."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Hey, where is Alex by the way?"

"Why, he is in the shower Miss. Can't you hear the water running?"

She listens for a moment and indeed hears the shower echoing through the bathroom door.

"Oh right."

"I have already taken my shower so once he is done feel free to take yours if you wish."

He turns to walk away from the bed but Lila takes hold of his hand. "Codsworth."

He turns back to her. "Yes Miss?"

She motions her finger for him to come closer. He leans into her and Lila surprises him by pulling him in for a vigorous kiss. Just as it did the first time, the silky tenderness and the warm moisture makes his body ridged for a moment only this time he is able to recover from it smoothly. His mind swims as it tries to process everything that he is feeling. He can not seem to express outwardly what he feels inwardly. It is such a cluster of thoughts telling him that he should take her right here and now while the only thing keeping him from ravaging her is two thin pieces of cloth. At the same time he still believes that she is a higher being then he is and that he must respect her not only for that reason, but because he loves her and wishes only to abide by her bidding. After only a moment Lila pulls back from him and turns her attention to her meal. A sense of longing fills him but also he is happy to see her smile like she use to back before the war.

She sees him blush and he suddenly becomes shy. "I'll just wait for you in the living-room, shall I?" He asks.

"Sure, I shouldn't be long. Thanks again Codsworth."

He quickly strolls out of the room and out of site. Lila thinks to herself that it is strange watching him walk so silently when before you could always tell exactly how far away he was by the sound of his booster.

Lila finishes up her meal, then as if on cue, Alex steps out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin is still a bit damp causing his muscles to glisten from the overhead lighting. Her eyes glide south, following his V-line to the point where his cock is just barely within view but then becomes obstructed by the towel. Lila quickly shuts her eyes and turns away feeling as if she looks at him for even a second longer, her panties are literally going to become sentient and fly away.

"Good morning Lila," he says in a steamy tone, knowing full well what she is thinking.

She clears her throat still not looking at him. "Good morning, Alex."

She stands up from the bed and keeps her eyes on the floor as she tries to hurry past him and into the bathroom. Before she can make it all the way, her arm caresses his. It is the same skin on skin feeling she has become so addicted to, but she is afraid that if she were to act on her instincts, and pull away his towel, that she would not be able to control her actions. She wants see him naked so badly, and he appears more than willing to let her do so, but she doesn't find it fair to Codsworth to give one of them more attention than the other.

Alex recognizes her stance of becoming uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Better than ever actually. Why do you ask?"

"I just figured with how things were going down last night, that we would finally be past this awkwardness between us."

"I thought that too, but I guess I still have a few things I need to figure out."

"Are you having seconds thoughts about us?"

"Oh god, no!" She turns towards him and places her hands lovingly around his jawline so that the two of them can look into each others eyes. "I told you I love you and I meant it... with all my heart." Her eyes lower a bit. "I guess it's just this teenage mentality that I still posses. Sure I am over two hundred years old, but I still feel like I was just back at school, studying for finals only last week. Our lives were just so different and we were about to start this whole new chapter, whose pages were just ripped clean out. It's just confusing, you know?" She looks back up at him.

"I do. I can't say I feel that way now, but back when I was in that vault I felt that way almost every day. I didn't much miss most of my day to day routine. Even inside the vault I was able to continue my hobbies, only I had to start from scratch. The only part of my life I felt was missing was you. I know I told you that the ring was not meant to pressure you but that doesn't mean that I wasn't still hoping with all my might that you and I were going to start that next chapter together. A home, a family, that stuff wasn't as important to me as being able to wake up beside you every day. Then once I heard about what Vault-Tec had done to all its dwellers I thought I would never get that chance."

"Well we can consider last night the start of that becoming a reality. I hope it wasn't too weird for you having Codsworth there."

"I will be honest in saying it is not what I had envisioned our first night together being like, but at the same time I don't really mind it. I use to see myself as a selfish person in wanting you only for myself, but seeing you care for him even when he was a robot makes me love you that much more. It shows me that when you love someone it is for who they are, and I admire that about you."

"But that is not how I treated you. I said right to your face that I wasn't going to be able to live with the idea of you being a robobrain. That makes me very selfish. Which makes me feel like I don't deserve you." She lowers her arms and turns away from him as tears soak her face.

"Look at me." He places his hand over her cheek to keep her eyes on his. "You are perfect just the way you are, and I understand your grief. I wanted to be able to do this just as much as you. To touch you, to hold you, and kiss you are some of the most amazing things I have ever experienced and I have experienced a lot throughout my life. So much in fact that I am sure if I didn't have this synth brain I would not be able to keep it all pieced together. My old robobrain was rotting and I am sure it wouldn't have been long before I would have lost all my memories. But I have you to thank for helping me take the next step. No one else cared about that old world robobrain, except you." He gives her a peck on the lips. "Now go ahead and get freshened up. Codsworth and I will be waiting eagerly to start the day with you."

"Okay, I will be right out."


	7. Chapter 7

Once they are all dressed and ready for the day, they head downstairs to find Nora. They ask around for a bit and are told by one of the scientists that she is waiting for them in the Bio-science lab. While entering the room they can hear Nora talking to one of the members of the green team.

"...Well the fruit crops will just have to wait then. Let's just focus on getting everything else set as soon as possible." They walk over to her and stand in a row, waiting patently for her to finish her conversation. The other scientist bows his head to her then she turns around to greet them. "There you all are. I was wondering when you would be coming down. I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough," they reply.

"Glad to hear it."

"So what is the big hustle about? Everyone around here seems to be keeping busy," Lila asks.

"That is because I have decided to do something big up on the surface that you guys have inspired me to do."

"Really? What's that?"

"My people have taken control over a plot called the Fairline Hills Estates and we are going to rebuild it from top to bottom with brand new, modern, homes courtesy of The Institute's technologies. The truth is I have been wanting to start this project for a while but it is only because I know you three from the old world that I trust you enough to handle living in such a place without tearing it apart for scrap. I am handing the deed of the first built home over to the three of you." She pulls out a large sheet of paper from her lab coat and places into Lila's hands.

Lila opens it up and finds that she is telling the truth. She becomes ecstatic. "Nora, this is all too much. You didn't have to do any of this!"

Nora puts up her hand to calm her. "I know, I know but I wanted to. You guys deserve to feel safe in this torturous world and I don't find it right that you should have to stay here underground in order to do that. It will take the world much more time to heal but my hope still remains that the three of you will be able to help it along through your kindness and cleanliness. You will do that for me won't you?"

Lila looks to both Alex and Codsworth who give her a hard nod. She then turns back to Nora. "We will certainly do our best."

"Thank you."

"So when do we start?" Alex asks.

"Things have already been set in place. As soon as you all head up to the teleporter, just let the gentlemen behind the monitor know that Fairline is your destination. I wish you all the luck in the world up there and remember to be prepared for anything."

Lila gives Nora a big hug. "Thank you so much... for everything."

"You're welcome."

Lila takes the two gentlemen by the hands and they head stright away towards the teleporter.

They are beamed to the surface and after a moment of nausea they are able to appropriate the view before them. A large, two story home, designed to look just like the kind Lila use to live in. It is blue, with a white picket fence, and even hedges built around its edges. They also notice a vegetable garden on the right that connects to the hedge wall where some gen twos are tending to the crops. There is a large basket filled with bottles of purified water as well as freshly picked vegetables packed neatly on the front steps. Taking a second glace around their surroundings, they notice that they are actually closed in by a large, stone, wall. Turret systems rest about every twenty feet on top of each pillar along the entire circle of the wall.

"Wow, they really thought of everything didn't they?" Says Codsworth.

"I still can't believe they have gone to so much trouble just for us. I mean, just a few days ago no body even cared that any of us existed," says Lila.

"True, but we shouldn't dwell on the why. We are here now, together, and that should be all that matters."

"You're right Codsworth. Come on, let's get inside!"

They pick up the welcoming basket and bring it through the front door with them. Inside they are presented with a large foyer that has a north, west, and east doorway, plus a stairway leading up to the second floor. As they all step inside Codsworth shuts and locks the door behind them. The room becomes completely quiet.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever seen a house this clean," says Lila.

"Well it was just build so I would have expected as much," responds Alex.

"Still. Also there doesn't seem to be an echo even though this room is fairly empty."

"That is The Institute's engineering for you. They have made all kinds of breakthroughs involving living situations. It is only too bad most people have yet to experience it," says Codsworth.

Lila sets the vegetable basket down on one of the tables resting on the far wall. She pauses for a moment giving herself some time to think.

"What is it Lila?" Alex asks.

She finally builds up the courage to say what she needs to say. There is no point holding back anymore. No moment will ever be more fitting than right now. She takes in a deep breath and turns to face them. "Alex." She looks into his gray eyes for a moment until she is sure she has got is full attention. "Codsworth." She does the same for his doe-eyed blues. "I want to make love... to both of you."

They all swallow hard not sure how to respond.

Lila continues, "The thing is, I'm still a virgin and that means I can only give my virginity to one of you, yet I don't know who to choose. You both mean so much to me and I've wanted to keep our relationships equal, but this is the one thing that I can't possibly give to both of you. You have to help me decide."

"Well surely it should be Alex," says Codsworth confidently.

"What do you mean Codsworth? You deserve the honer just as much as I do," protests Alex.

"Oh pish posh. You two were planning on being together way before I got mixed in with all of this. Besides, I already got to experience an intimate moment with Lila and you haven't. So to me that seems like even more of a reason for you to take this opportunity."

"But you were there for her when I wasn't Codsworth. I am sure that is why Lila is so fond of you. Isn't that right?"

Lila gives him a nod. "This is why I have been having such a hard time. You're both so amazing and you treat me so well. I just want to give myself over to each of you so badly."

"Well I still insist that it be Alex. You two are childhood friends, grew to care for one another even with everyone around you trying to pull you apart. Also, you each stayed strong and have been given a second chance to be together when either of you could have so easily just given up. I admire that. Also, I believe that if there is some kind of higher power watching over us right now, that you have both proven whole heartedly that the two of you are meant to be together."

"Thank you Codsworth," they both reply.

Lila gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then slips her hand over Alex's. "Shall we?"

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Alex asks Codsworth.

"Sure, I will be just fine. I'm just going to get acquainted to the family library. Assuming there is one around here somewhere."

"Alright. If you need anything just come and find us," Lila adds.

Codsworth walks away from them signaling that he just wants them to get on with it. Though he doesn't know much about the whole thing he can deduce that two hundred years of built up sexual tension can't be good for the body or mind.

Alex and Lila read his signal and take their opportunity to find the master bedroom. Up the stairs, down the hall, past two side rooms, and a bathroom later, they find it. As they enter the lights turn on automatically.

"I'm not sure if I will ever get use to that," says Alex.

"I'm not sure if I will get use to any of this." She looks out the bedroom window past the stone wall to the empty, broken down, streets. "Being in such an open place that is also so quiet just kind of puts me on edge."

Alex places his hands over her shoulders and rubs up and down her arms. He leans his lips up to her ear and whispers, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be around to protect you."

She sighs happily as she enjoys the sensation of his fingers against her skin. She closes her eyes and tries to relax. "We're finally here again. Just the two of us." She turns to face him then rubs her fingers slowly up and down his chest as she contemplates.

When she doesn't take the opportunity to unbutton his shirt he wonders if maybe she is having second thoughts. "You know, we don't have to do this. If you need more time, I can wait. I'll wait until the end of time if I have to."

"It's not that. I am just thinking how silly this all really is. This is exactly where I wanted us to be back in my old bedroom all those years ago, and the moment was torn away from us all just because my mother was worried about my education." She chuckles, "So much for her meddling." She continues to play with the creases in his shirt that line up with his pecks and down his abs. "I never got to tell you the surprise I had for you. Sadly the moment has been spoiled now."

"You can still tell me what it is. I still want to hear what you were going to say."

She looks up at him. "I had booked us a hotel for the night and I was going to ask you... if you would help me... become a woman." Her face turns red and she chuckles as she looks away for a moment, thinking about how bad the next part might sound considering he is now a synth, but she immediately turns back to him. "Please don't hate me for this, but I in turn wanted to help you become a man."

At first he isn't sure why she felt she needed to apologize but then it clicks. He responds, "I get why you think that would upset me. But I could never hate you, Lila. I love you. More than anything in this whole wide world."

"I love you too. So... do you accept my proposal?"

"I do." His breath becomes heavier the longer she stares into him. "Fuck yes I do!"

Alex takes her into his mouth. With their hormones racing, their bodies begin to burn, and they quickly undress each other. Alex can't help but run is fingers through Lila's long, silky hair as his hands fight him for control, wanting to massage every inch of her. His lips and his tongue battle with hers as the taste of sweet saliva mixes with the flavor of mint from the toothpaste they both shared only an hour earlier.

"You taste so good," Alex moans.

"So do you," Lila moans back.

As she slides her hands around to his back his hands travel south and grasp her butt-cheeks. They are so tender and yet so firm at the same time, unlike anything else he has ever felt in his entire life. Lila can feel his boner grow rapidly against her stomach as she places her fingers between the waist band of his underwear. Just one swift motion is all it will take for his glorious cock to finally be reveled to her. She wonders though, 'Will the cock she finds be the one he originally had, or will he have some kind of new cock from being turned into a synth?' She hopes for the former.

As she continues to play with his band she asks sensually, "Are you ready?"

"So ready," he replies.

She pulls the band loose on the front of his underwear to allow the head of his cock to slip out, before tugging down on the fabric, and allowing it to fall to the floor. As he stands naked before her he waits impatiently for her response. She remains still for a moment just admiring the long, thick shaft jutting out at her it, until it wiggles with excitement.

"Oh my gosh," she says while covering her mouth. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course you can touch it," Alex answers.

She tries to position her hand in a way that it would be able to do so comfortably. Alex notices her struggle and positions her hand for her. He lays her fingers flat then rests her palm at he bottom of his shaft so that her fingers can cup his balls. Cautiously she begins sliding her fingers across his scrotum unsure of how sensitive they are. Alex lets out a long, deep, moan.

"How's this?" Lila asks.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he moans. "Holy fuck." He bites is bottom lip to keep himself from drooling.

"It's so strange how it feels so soft and yet so hard at the same time. It's fun to touch."

Alex doesn't say anything and instead works on removing her bra. He gets the clasp open with little effort then slowly pulls the bands from Lila's shoulders. Her breasts bounce as they become free from their confinement and she can feel Alex's shaft become that much harder at the sight of them. Her hard, pink, nipples call out to him. Begging to be caressed and sucked. He reaches his hands out to them and Lila does her best not to allow her reflexes to cause her to shy away. His warm hands surround them and she moans as his thumbs rub in tiny circles over them.

"My god you are so beautiful," says Alex.

"So are you," Lila responds through tight lips.

Alex takes her mouth into his once again and his hips begin to thrust against her palm before he even has time to realizes it. 'Please don't let anything ruin this moment.' He prays. Everything is just too perfect and the universe always has a way of mixing the bad with the good.

"May I take off your panties?" He asks.

"Please be gentile," Lila responds.

"Of course. Anything you want."

He places his fingers over her hips then slowly slides them into her panties allowing them to stretch over her butt then join his on the floor. Without looking, he moves his fingers to her V-line, places his middle finger over her slit, and discovers that she is completely smooth shaven. The tip of his finger spreads her vaginal lips and caresses her warm, silky, labia. His body shivers with anticipation. 'If this is how good she feels against my finger...' He continues to rub further downward and soon finds her wet spot, which immediately soaks everything that touches it. She moans again and the angelic sound almost makes him climax.

He slides his hands over her arms to lead her towards the bed. She accepts his gesture and sits herself down on the fluffy comforter. He immediately joins her, sitting himself in front of her and continues to kiss her vigorously. He massages his left hand down her arm and back to her hip. He can feel every angle of her pelvis as he positions her to lie on her back. She makes sure she is centered in the middle of the bed then lies herself back against the large pillow. Alex gives her a quick up and down glance wanting to take in every bit of the moment as he can. The love of his life is laying before him, as naked as she can be, her body begging for his. He almost feels as if none of it can actually be real. That he must be dreaming or possibly he has died and gone to heaven.

As Alex looks down at her, Lila can't help but wonder what he is thinking. His eyes look to her as if she is someone to worship, though he himself is like that of a marble statue. Chiseled and strong. She would never had guessed he had such a body under his baggy clothes, but that only makes the reveal that much more enticing. She holds out her arms to him wanting him to come closer. He positions himself over her then leans down for another kiss. His pecks press against her breasts causing the soft mounds to bunch up, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage. Wanting to know how it feels against his lips, he kisses down her jawline, past her neck. She giggles finding that spot to just be too tickley, but as he continues to move south that feeling subsides and returns to pleasure.

Alex pecks at her right breast a few times before licking and sucking it into his mouth. He then rubs his nose against it, allowing the incredibly soft tissue cover his entire face. He uses his nose to roll her breast upward and her nipple appears right before his mouth. He gives it a gentile lick then pulls it in with his tongue. Lila arches her back as a tingling shock moves through her chest and down her back. Her legs begin to spread open as if they have a mind of their own and her hips thrust upward, her clitoris wanting so badly to connect with his base. Alex moves his mouth over to her left breast wanting to even out the sensation. He notices her thrusts becoming more and more frequent and she manages to lift herself up high enough to caress her labia against his shaft.

He gives her one last kiss before propping himself in-between her legs in a kneeling position. His legs are slightly apart, allowing his erection to hang freely. He places his hands over her thighs, spreading them just a bit further so that her labia is no longer blocking her opening. In this position he can see everything. So many, soft, pink, layers surrounding a tiny hole that looks no why big enough to fit his entire cock. Lila wants to see the look on Alex's face as he sees her most vulnerable spot for the first time but she finds it to be too embarrassing and instead keeps her eyes tightly shut. Alex notices her breasts bouncing back and forth as her chest heaves in and out quickly.

"Just let me know if you need me to stop, okay?" He tells her.

"Okay," her voice squeaks feeling tighter than ever.

Alex takes his shaft into his hand and rubs the head against her clit. Lila bites her lip as she again fights her body to not close up into a ball. The sensation heightens as she feels a dab of pre-cum drip from the head and he purposefully spreads it over her clitoris.

"Oh my god!" She moans. "That feels so good!"

Wanting more moisture, Alex places his thumb over her clitoris to keep the pressure and begins rubbing his shaft against the area just over her opening. As before, the area immediately soaks every last inch of skin that comes into contact with it. Keeping his thumb in place, he continues this motion until he feels he is lubricated enough to slip the head into her opening. Lila moans out loud as he prods her again and again making sure not to enter her too quickly. He can feel her body fighting against him, tightening, and closing up to keep him from slipping in any further. He uses his freehand to massage her V-line until her body relaxes and her hips begin to thrust into him again. With each consecutive thrust he can feel himself sliding deeper and deeper inside. Her once small opening and tight walls both stretch and hug his shaft so perfectly he wonders how such a thing can be possible. He watches with amazement as the length of his shaft slowly disappears inside her.

The pressure spreads through Lila's entire lower half. Her toes tingle as if they are asleep as she tries to adjust to the large, foreign object that is now massaging her vaginal walls. She can feel every vein and curve of his cock simultaneously. His shaft seems to stretch on forever, splitting her insides, until finally she feels his base connect with her pelvis and his balls rest comfortably against her anus. They both become still for a moment as they realize this is the moment they have finally become one. There is no possible why they can be more close than they are right now. Alex removes his thumb and replaces it with his body weight. He studies her face to figure out if she is expressing pleasure or pain.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

She lets out a happy sigh, "I've never been so happy. We've finally did it. And I can't help but feel like its meant to be."

"I feel the same way. This is so much greater than I ever imagined. I feel like I never want to part from you ever again."

She places her hands onto his back and slides the tips of her fingers over it causing goosebumps to form under them. He gives her a gentile kiss as he places his hands under her arms to give himself better support.

"Are you comfortable enough for me to start thrusting?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

He gives her another kiss then focuses on how he is going to move without crushing her butt, at the same time keeping the pressure against her clit. He lifts his butt up ever so slightly which ends up being enough for him to nearly slip all the way back out of her. He hitches his hips up a bit and notices her thighs end up lifting along with his as his head slides all the way back up to the entrance of her uterus. As Alex finds his rhythm all Lila can think about is how incredible the corona of his cock feels every time it slides past her sweet spot. Everything else also feels amazing but there is something about the area he hits just before he is all the way in, and just as he is about to pull back out, that she wishes he could just rest there and spread his heat over her forever. After only a few passes she reaches her limit.

"Alex! I'm gonna cum!" She moans.

"Already?" He asks surprised.

"I can't help it. You just feel so good," she is barely able to get out the words in time before her sweet spot twitches and she grabs him by the butt to pull him all the way inside.

Feeling her walls contract again and again around his shaft, Alex finds himself suddenly climaxing along side her. He holds his pose so that he is as deep as he can possibly be and she feels him erupt into her womb. For a moment she panics at the idea of what they have just done, but then she remembers that Alex is a synth. Everything about him causes her to question that fact. He is breathing just as deeply as she is and he has even become sweaty.

Once again Alex studies her face and becomes mesmerized by her afterglow. "Wow. I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do, but I see now that I was wrong."

She sighs happily, still riding her endorphins, "You're so fucking amazing." She opens her eyes then pulls him down towards her for a passionate kiss. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"And I the luckiest man."

Their passion does not subside and just as powerful as before, their hormones beg for release. Alex becomes hard once again and continues his thrusts, only this time they are a bit quicker and a bit harder. Thou a bit slipperier and stickier the second time around, it doesn't take either of them long to build back up to that blissful peak and climax hard against one another.

Exhausted, Alex falls to Lila's chest and struggles to catch his breath as she runs her fingers through his hair and sighs to herself.

"Holy fuck! I swear if it were a possibility I would so be pregnant right now," she jokes.

Alex looks up at her a bit worried. "Do you really want to have kids of your own?"

Swimming in endorphins, she doesn't comprehend what he said at first. "Huh?" She opens her eyes to find him looking up at her with serious eyes. She giggles, "Oh, no. It was a joke."

"Are you sure or are you just saying that for my sake?"

She looks to him curiously. "Alex, do you want to have kids?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe one day but now its out of the question. But that doesn't mean you can't still have your own."

She wraps her arms around him tightly. "The only family I need is right here under this roof. I think sharing my love between two people is going to more than enough for me to handle."

"Oh really? You think you can handle me?"

He begins to prod her entrance with yet another full erection.

"Again?" She asks surprised.

"Do you not want to?"

"Well, I didn't say that."

He places his hand over her cheek. "Come over here gorgeous."

He pulls her neck into his mouth and begins to nibble at her sensitive spot causing her to laugh out loud. This time he doesn't give in and continues to tickle her for the longest time.

Codsworth hears her laughter from all the way on the other side of the house. A gentle smile spreads over his face, happy to finally hear Lila in such a euphoric state.

The two of them don't return downstairs for another few hours. Codsworth has already prepared dinner by the time they finally pull themselves from the bedroom. They enter the kitchen hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Codsworth turns away from the stove to greet them. "So... how did it go?"

The two of them give each other a big grin. "It was... extraordinary," Lila answers.

"Other worldly," Alex adds as they rest their foreheads against one another.

"Well, I am sure the two of you have worked up an apatite then. Here you go. Dig in."

He sets down two plates filled to the brim with fresh cut veggies and a slice of meat loaf.

"This is too kind of you Codsworth. You didn't need to do all this. Alex and I would have been happy to help you make dinner if you had just said something."

"It's nothing miss. I was happy to do it."

"So then where is your plate?"

"I figured you and Sir Alex would appreciate a nice quiet dinner alone, so I will just take my meal elsewhere."

He turns back to the stove and begins to pack up his food into a to-go box. Saddened by his words, Lila looks to Alex for support for what she is about to say. He gives her a gentle nod in response. She lets go of his hand and quickly moves to Codsworth's side. Even with her clearing trying to get his attention he continues to pack.

"Codsworth?" She says trying to get his attention.

"Yes miss?" He replies still not looking up at her.

"Codsworth, stop." She places her hand over his and finally he looks over.

He notices a glossy look in her eyes. "What is it miss?"

"Codsworth I need you to understand something. You're not a Mr. Handy anymore. This, what you are doing right now, it has to stop."

"I don't understand. I was just trying to do something nice for you both."

"I get that, but you are also acting as if you don't matter just as much as we do. You're not our butler. You're part of our family. That means when we eat at the table, you eat at the table. When we have discussions on daily to-dos or activities you have just as much say in what you want and what you don't. And at the end of the day, when all is said and done, I want both of you in my bed along side me. That means every day for the rest of our lives. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"But miss, I don't know how else to be. This is all I know. It's all I'm good at."

"I am not asking you to flip a switch over night. I just wanted you to know that this doesn't have to be your whole life anymore. You're no longer part of a program. There is a whole world of emotions and possibilities to explore. I am not sure what there is to find but that is the beauty of it. All I care about is that whatever we experience, we do it together, as a family. I love you Codsworth."

His heart flutters causing him to lose his breath. His face flushes and the feeling causes his eyes to immediately become teary.

"Thank you Lila. You're so kind and caring. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be by my side. I want to make you proud. I want to show you that I can be more if just given the chance. I just don't know how."

"It's okay. We'll figure it out together."

She leans into him and gives him a tender kiss. His tears wet her face as he holds her close, never wanting to let go. She takes him by the hands then pulls away from him slowly.

"Now come. Sit and eat with us."

She moves his food onto a plate similar to theirs and walks him over to the kitchen table where the three of them spend the next few hours discussing their future.

As the next few days pass, Lila gives herself some time to heal after her and Alex's rigorous night together. They spend their days just reading various books from the house library and even find a few interesting files embedded in the office terminal. They each even take turns reading some books out loud to each other just so that they don't have to sit in silence or with the collection of music playing in the background.

Within the house's walls it is as if they live in an entirely separate world from the one outside. There is no death be to seen or heard of, no grit or grime, not even any fighting. Everything is just so peaceful. Knowing it can't last forever, the three of them try their best not to think about it and just enjoy the time they have.

Studying their behavior, Lila realizes fairly quickly that even though Alex and Codsworth now look human there are still things about them that are clearly different. Their cognitive skills are higher, also their charisma is to a tee. They never get hung up on what word is proper to use and they are able to explain their thoughts collectively. It actually makes her a bit jealous.

She also notices Codsworth doing all he can to fit in with her and Alex. After what she had said to him about no longer being a Mr. Handy, he seems to have taken it to heart and act more like a normal human rather than a machine. It is a bit awkward at times seeing him struggle between the two but also so adorable.

(November 6th, 2289)

Tonight is the night. Lila has run it through her head over and over. She knows exactly what she wants to do with Codsworth for his first time. Thou he has tried to hide it from her, she can tell that deep down he wants to experience that special connection that she and Alex got to share. She just prays that he doesn't shoot her down. He still seems to act as if she and Alex are to be the intimate ones while he kind of stands to the side but she can't have that. They are all equals and she wants to teach him that.

Night has fallen and the house has become quiet. Alex has disappeared into the office to work on his hobbies while Codsworth busies himself with chores in the laundry room. Lila enters the small room's doorway and rests herself against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"You just can't keep yourself away can you?" She teases.

He looks up from the pile of folded towels with a start, like a child caught with its hand in a cookie jar. "Oh miss. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, I'm just not use to seeing the chores unfinished. It's like my brain just takes over."

She approaches him. "It's fine Codsworth. Doing chores every now and again is part of living in a home. I just wish you would ask for help instead of taking it upon yourself."

She pulls out an unfolded towel from the laundry basket and stands beside him. The two of them just fold together in silence for a while, but then Lila can't hold herself back from asking him something serious.

"Codsworth, are you happy? I mean, truly happy?"

He turns to look at her. He shows no sign of a smile or a frown. "Of course miss. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just... all this, it must be so new and strange to you. You don't have second thoughts about going back to the way you were?"

"Of course not. If I did that then the two of us wouldn't be able to hold hands, or kiss, pretty much be intimate at all."

"Is that the only reason you decided to become a synth? There are no other life fulfilling goals you wish to pursue?"

He thinks to himself for a moment. "I suppose not. I guess I haven't really given it much thought."

"So then what about me? What is it that you see in me that made you so sure that you wanted to change yourself so drastically?"

"I guess... I wanted to be able to experience everything. All my true feelings so that I would know once and for all what they really mean."

"And have you learned anything?"

"I have learned feelings are more complicated then I could have ever realized back when I was a Mr. Handy. I mean, I was already feeling conflict between wanting to spend time with you and following my programming, even back before the bombs fell. But the way I feel now is very different. It's as if I know that I have the freedom to do whatever I want, but at the same time I still need to proceed and act like a gentlemen and not act out on my emotions."

"Do you feel like something is holding you back? Something keeping you from doing what you want?"

"Only my own heart. I can feel it beat so rapidly when I am near you and sometimes it just becomes too much and I have to pull myself away. I don't know what to do about this feeling. It makes my chest hurt so badly, it is as if a weight is just pressing down on me."

"I understand what you mean, because I feel the same way around you."

He looks into her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, and to my knowledge there is only one way to lift it."

"You're talking about having sex aren't you?"

She nods her head. "Do you think you might be ready?"

His face blushes hot red. "I-I don't know."

Lila sets down her towel then places her hands onto his chest. She can feel his heart's rapid beat become even faster. She leans in close to him and looks deep into his eyes.

"I want you Codsworth," she whispers softly.

She slides her hands down the cloth of his t-shirt then runs her hands back up underneath it. His skin is so soft and warm, she wants him to surround her.

"You want to do it here?" He asks confused.

She laughs, "No, not here silly. Let's go up to the bedroom where we can be comfortable."

His body begins to shake. "Okay, I guess."

She takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs. In her excitement she actually ends up tripping over herself and nearly falls to the floor, but Codsworth catches her.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

She laughs, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just lost my footing for a second."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to get you anythi-"

She pulls him into the bedroom then pins him against the wall to kiss him vigorously. With her breathing becoming heightened, she lifts off her shirt then pulls her pants to the floor. Codsworth is intrigued by how quickly she has taken over the situation. Before he even has time to admire her body, she gets to work on his shirt and pants. She pulls them free then allows them to join her clothing on the floor. She then kisses him one more time before taking hold of his arms and moving him to the bed. He sets himself down and watches as she unclasps her bra then slips off her panties. She lies him back and pulls his underwear away. His erect cock springs up at her and her body becomes hot at the sight of how big it is. 'He looks even bigger than Alex.' She thinks to herself.

"Incredible," she utters out loud hypnotized.

Looking at her body, Codsworth gets flashbacks to that intimate night. Though then he saw her as a striking woman it is a much different feeling this time around. She is no longer just a series of numbers and statistics. She is the woman he loves and she stands before him as someone to respect and worship. He then becomes confused as she kneels down to him.

"Lila, what are you doing?"

She places her hands over his knees and spreads them ever so slightly. His balls fall gently to the bed as his shaft remains pointed at a forty five degree angle. She looks at it for a moment then up at him.

"May I touch it?"

Codsworth blushes again. He turns his face away then nods uttering a light approval. Finding him so impossibly cute, she takes care to grasp him slowly. As soon as her fingers wrap around his shaft he lets out a hard breath of air, then sucks in and holds another one.

"Just try to breath naturally. I don't want you passing out on me."

"Sorry," he utters as he takes in another breath.

Her hand slides up and down over his length. His body becomes stiff and his hips thrust towards her as he loses control. She places her other hand around his balls and fondles them between her fingers.

He moans, "Oh my god! Lila, if you keep doing that-"

Without warning she places her mouth over his crown and begins to lick on his tip. He falls back to the bed having lost all feeling in the rest of his body. All his nerves have focused themselves to his cock and in a much more powerful way than when he masturbates. He loses his sense of sight, hearing, and taste. All he can focus on is the sensation of her warm mouth surrounding him. He moans again and again unable to control himself. Within seconds he can feel his climax rise to his tip.

"Lila! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum into your mouth!" He hollers.

As a reaction to his warming, instead of pulling her mouth free from him she takes him in deeper and feels his hot semen dribble down her throat. Being her first time, she finds it hard to swallow at first, but she is able to force it down. His climax lasts for a while but eventually stops and Lila pulls her mouth free from his member. He becomes limp and fights to catch his breath. She crawls onto the bed next to him and runs her fingers along his chest.

"Sorry I made you climax so quickly. I just couldn't help myself."

"No, no, no! It was fantastic. I'm sorry I couldn't hold back." He turns to face her. "I'm also sorry I didn't get to satisfy you."

"Hey, the evening isn't over yet. Let's just take things one step at a time."

She takes his hands into hers then places his palm over her breast. She then gives him a soft kiss and she shifts himself to be closer to her. He gives her breast a squeeze realizing it is the first time he has done so with his new hands. He admires how it is able to shift and compress as his fingers grasp at it.

"Not too rough," Lila warns.

"Sorry," he utters before going back to kissing her.

She shifts herself to lie on her back. "Hey, remember our special night together?"

"Of course," he replies.

She takes him by the left hand and slides it down to her slit then moves her right hand over her right breast.

"I want you to pleasure me the same way again."

He suddenly becomes sweaty. "I don't know if I can."

"Please just try. I know you know how," she begs.

He swallows hard as his fingers slide into the folds of her labia. They are so soft to the touch, he can'i decipher one from another. After a bit of exploration he discovers her entrance and his middle finger prods her ever so slightly. She moans, taking in a deep breath then bites her bottom lip. It is all just as he remembers it. For the first time he actually regrets not being a Mr. Handy, because he can no longer look over three areas of her body at the same time. He looks to her breasts and gives her nipple a little tweak. Her body squirms and she thrusts her hips towards his fingers. Without meaning to he manages to slip them deeper into her, which causes her body to cry out for more. He places the curve of his fingers against her pelvis and uses his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. Her thrusts become more and more rampant.

"That's it! Don't stop!" Lila moans.

He keeps his position steady as her body continues to push against his hands. As her boobs giggle before him he can't help but wonder what they taste like. He lifts his hand from her breast and takes her nipple into her mouth. He wiggles his tongue over the hard bump then begins to suck it deeper into his mouth. Lila opens her legs further, feeling herself about to climax. His positioning is perfect. He seems to know exactly where to press against her and with precise pressure.

"It feels so good Codsworth! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She moans.

He doesn't change a single movement and allows her climax to peak naturally. Her back arches, and her skin becomes tight, as she grips the bed-sheets in her fingers. He feels her moisture soak his palm. He keeps it still, allowing her to use it for as long as she needed to continue the sensation. Once her hips find their place back against the bed he moves his hand away to wipe it on the sheet. She stares up at him, her eyes like two giant gemstones, rosy cheeks, and puffy lips. He leans in and kisses her passionately. She wraps her hand around he head wanting him to never pull back. Eventually she slides it down past his chest, his abdomen, to his cock. He doesn't have an erection but she can feel he has become chubby. She rubs her nose against his.

"So do you think you can handle another go?" She asks, praying he will say yes.

"You're not satisfied?"

"Not fully and I won't be until I feel you deep inside me."

She pushes at his shoulder to position him on his back. She quickly wraps her leg over his and sits herself unto his crotch. Her labia massages his shaft which quickly causes it to grow to full length once again.

"So... what do you wanna do?"

He swallows hard. "Lila, I'm not sure my heart can take much more of this."

"Then maybe we should stop for now."

She moves to lift herself from him. As she does he suddenly gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He grabs a hold of her hips to keep her in place.

"No! I don't want to stop!" He hollers.

She looks down at him concerned. This is the first time he has ever demanded something. It worries her a bit. "Codsworth, are you okay?"

He takes in deep breaths. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I just need a moment. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please, forgive me."

"This is a lot for you to take in isn't it? So many sensations, so many emotions, and hormones." She rubs her hands over his chest to try to sooth him.

"Yeah. It's a lot. I'm not sure I even know who I am anymore. My body, it's like it has a mind of its own. Sometimes I can't control myself."

She hushes him, "It's okay. That's natural."

She leans down and kisses at his neck gently. He continues to struggle with calming himself down. She nibbles at his ear which provides him with a temporary distraction. He closes his eyes and focuses on the wet muscle that licks over his lobe. 'She feels so amazing no matter what part of my body she focuses on.' Now feeling more capable, he lifts her hips up off his shaft and places himself over her entrance. He then allows her to fall back over him and with ease she is able to slide him all the way in, until her pelvis connects with his. They each let out a soft moan as their bodies tense and a shock of pleasure strikes through them. Codsworth holds her hips tight to his and doesn't let up until she begins to rock herself over him.

"You're so big," she says with heavy breath. "I can feel you... so deep inside me."

"Oh miss Lila. You're insides feel so soft. I've never felt anything like it. I don't think I'll be able to hold out for long."

"It's alright. You can cum whenever you need to."

Feeling that wont be good enough for him, he sits himself up to become face to face with her. He kisses at her collarbone then travels up her neck to her earlobe.

He whispers, "I want out first time to be perfect."

He slides his hands over her back and she shivers all over. Goosebumps form over her skin which he then massages away. He cups his left hand over her breast then uses the other to slip his fingers around her butt to between her thighs. He places pressure over her taint and massages her vaginal lips. He feels her insides quiver with each thrust. He wants so badly to fill her, but he does his best to hold out.

"That feels so good," she moans.

He shoves his mouth into hers and sucks on her tongue. 'How is he such a natural at this?' She wonders. Her walls contract harder and harder as the corona of his cock kisses at her sweet spot. He is so close to fulfilling her. He just needs to hold out a bit longer. Their bodies drip with perspiration. The bed-sheets have become nothing more than wet sponge soaked with their sexual fluids. Codsworth's thrusts slowly become more powerful.

"Come on Lila. Cum for me my lady. Cum for me," he says softly.

"Don't stop," she instructs.

Only a few pumps later he feels her walls hug over him tightly as she wraps her legs around his waist and holds him close. She moans to the ceiling as he continues to nibble at her ear.

"That's it."

His words fall short as he too erupts and fills her to the brim with his semen. For the first time in his life he understands what it means to want to mate with someone. Even though he can't reproduce he can still sense the rush of filling her womb and wanting her to be his forever. They thrust together a few more times as their genitals quiver and pulse. They feel their fluids drip from within and join the wet spot of the bed. Before long Codsworth's cock becomes soft and slips out of her but they don't let go of one another. Their heartbeats become steady as they rest their heads against each other. Lila can see that he is trying to hold something back. He shuts his eyes tightly and lets out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

Tears begin to stream from his eyes. He builds up his courage to speak. "Please don't ever leave me," he blurts out.

Lila looks at him confused. "Of course I'll never leave you. What makes you say that?"

"I'm just so use to being tossed a side. I don't want to, but I feel like... once you have no more use for me... that you might do the same."

She places her hands upon his shoulders and lifts his head with her thumbs. "Codsworth, look at me. I love you. I love you. Do you understand what that means?" She looks to him worried that he doesn't. "That means I never want to spend another day without you in my life. I will never get tired of you, I will never find you worthless, because we're like two puzzle pieces that fit together. One is empty without the other."

"But that can't be true. You have Alex, and the two fit so perfectly together," he cries.

She begins to cry along with him. "You need to stop this! You're one of us! Don't you see that? You're not just some piece of property anymore. You haven't been ever since Nora and Nate brought you into their home. You were their family and now you're my family. That is not something that just stops being the case."

His heart breaks knowing he has upset her, especially after such a euphoric moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment by making you cry." He wipes his face. "I'll try harder to look at myself more positively."

"It's okay. You know you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to hold back anymore. You have no masters to hide secrets from and I want to know everything that you are thinking. Do you believe what I am saying to you?"

"Yes. And you're right I have been holding back. I've just had to spend so much time doing nothing else but make those around me happy. I've never had this sense to take time to do what I want to do. Never felt like I should argue, or make waves. I use to think I had choices but now I realize there was a lot I couldn't do. But now I can."

"I know you had to hold back from me too. I could see it every time you looked at me. There was something you always wanted to say, but you just couldn't."

His eyes light up. "You're right."

"I want to hear you say it." He pitches his lips unsure if he should do what she asks. "Please, Codsworth. I need to hear you say it."

Tears swell up in his eyes again. His lips tremble at the idea of finally saying those three little words that have plagued him for so long. "I love you, Lila." Their hearts skip a beat. She gives him a proud smile. "I love you so much."

She pulls him in closer to her, and holds him tightly against her chest. She feels his tears fall from his eyes onto her shoulder. She rubs her hands over his back and kisses at his ear.

"Thank you," she whispers happily.

Codsworth loses his breath for a moment, shocked by her words. With their passion once again heightened, they kiss each other again and again trying to release as much of their heartache as they can. A knock on the bedroom door catches both of their attention.

"May I come in?" Alex asks shyly.

Lila gestures to Codsworth to be the one to answer him.

"Of course sir- I mean Alex."

Alex slowly opens the door to find them still wrapped in each other's arms. Wet and with heavy breath. He goes to close the door embarrassed.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry."

Lila yells to him, "Alex! Get in here you big goof."

He hesitates but then does as she asks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine Alex. Lila and I were just... talking."

"Talking? Really?"

"Well I don't mean the whole time. But just now we were."

Lila slides herself off Codsworth's lap and rests herself on her knees. They both turn to face Alex, making him feel awkward. As if he is about to be judged by his closest friends.

Lila breaks the silence, "I don't want us to feel shy around each other. We're a family. Now I know this isn't normally the way families are. Two men, one woman, but I hope you both don't see anything wrong with that."

They both shake their heads. "No, not at all."

"So does that mean I don't have to worry about you two fighting one another? No grudges, no jealousy about who gets to spend time with me and when?"

Alex and Codsworth look to each other in agreement then back at her. "Of course not."

"Alright. I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Cause I love you both, equally."

"We know," says Alex.

Codsworth nods his head. Lila fans her face suddenly feeling hot.

"Well then, I think it is time for a shower." She stands up from the bed and begins to walk to the bathroom. She then stops and looks over her shoulder at them. "Don't be ashamed if you want to join me," she teases as she wiggles her hips to entice them.

Codsworth whispers to Alex, "Wow. Here I thought it was the males that wanted to mate all the time. Lila has proven otherwise."

"We're all young Codsworth. In body at least. It is only natural for us to want to be physical with each other as much as possible. Even more so with us all having to wait such a long time."  
"I suppose you're right."

Alex starts to head into the bathroom behind Lila then turns back to him. "So are you gonna join us?" Before he gets and answer he steps through the door-frame.

Codsworth remains seated for a bit while he thinks about Lila has said to him. 'He is no longer someone's property.' That means he is the one who now must make his own decisions. Still he is not sure how to do that, but the knowledge that he can fills him with hope. He looks to the bathroom door and ponders. 'This is a chance for me to make a choice. Do I join them or do I stay here on the bed and allow them some time alone?' Noticing that the room has become silent, he begins to feel lonely. 'I don't have to feel alone anymore.' He stands up from the bed and joins the both of them in the shower, where they continue to melt away each other's heartache, wrapped in one another's embrace.

THE END


End file.
